Abandoned to a united front and everything in between
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the death of Voldemort, Harry feels abandoned by his friends, Hermione and Ron but also by others. It's thanks to one man that helps him through a difficult time. Slash, warning's inside, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: slash, sex scenes, strong language.

Chapter one

A month after the battle of Hogwarts, Harry was still at the Hogshead. All the funerals were finally over, the hardest for Harry had been the one for Remus. Harry and Remus were getting close before they had that huge argument at Grimmauld place, but Harry knew Remus had forgiven him. When he turned up at Hogwarts that night, Harry was glad to see him, but he was also scared for him, like he had been for everyone. Just like with Sirius, Harry never got a lot of time with Remus, now he was gone, but he also left behind a small baby boy. Harry had gone to see Andromeda Tonks and Teddy, they spent a few hours together, just getting to know each other then worked out times for Harry to visit his godson.

While he was staying at the Hogshead, Harry got to know Aberforth a little better and even though he was so different from his brother, Harry liked him and found him straight forward and never held back saying what he thought. Harry never had anyone speak to him like that before, they always kept things from him or were worried about him so they never liked to tell him things in case it hurt Harry more or they thought of him as a kid.

The months after the battle, Harry only saw Hermione and Ron twice. First time was at Fred's funeral, then once more when they bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. Harry had been in there looking around at all the shops that were finally repaired and open. Hermione and Ron had been there to get the rest of Hermione's money out of Gringotts so she could go find her parents. Harry felt a little let down when they couldn't even spend a few minutes with him, saying they were in a hurry. Harry did a bit of shopping then headed back to the Hogshead where he ended up in his room with a bottle of Firewhiskey. He'd gotten used to having the odd glass as Aberforth had always given him one when they sat and talked, but this time Harry had a fair few glasses. He did go to the Burrow a few times, but ended up talking with Charlie and Ginny as Ron and Hermione were never there or the one time they were, they ignored Harry and just kept talking quietly to each other.

Another month went by with Harry finally buying his own place, but couldn't move in for another week as they paperwork needed to go through. Harry thought it was beautiful and big, he was so used to having so much space around him that even though it would only be him living there, he still liked the idea of having all that to himself and with what Sirius left him, Harry had no problem affording something so big and lavish. So Harry got a storage shed and started to buy the odd bit of furniture for his first home so he could store it until he moved in. He thought he'd be more excited about having his first home, but nothing seemed to get Harry excited anymore and he had no idea what to do about anything. For the first time in years he was alone, but more importantly, he wasn't in any danger and Harry wasn't sure how to live with this new life, going from one extreme to another, from danger to safe, from tense times to calm in an instant, from having Hermione and Ron with him, to being alone most of the time. The only thing Harry did look forward to we're his visits with Teddy apart from the time he spent with Charlie.

During this time Harry had to be a witness in a heap of trials, some death eaters which naturally got sent straight to Azkaban, some which never wanted that life, like Draco Malfoy who was released with restrictions placed on him for five years. Lucius Malfoy got life, where his wife Narcissa got ten years. Most of the death eaters got life, only the odd few got ten to fifteen years like a lot of Voldemorts supporters.

Two months after the battle of Hogwarts, Kingsley Shacklebolt who had been offered the full job as minister for magic, he declined saying he would rather run the auror office and train new aurors since a lot died either during or before the fighting. Minerva McGonagall accepted the job as headmistress of Hogwarts and had started to work on what the school needed to replace before it could open again for students. The wizarding world was finally moving on from their dark times and their war.

Harry was a bit of a celebrity, when he was out in public he always had people shaking his hand and taking his picture. At first he was surprised but he finally got used to it, even signing autographs which still made him uncomfortable. He always got asked questions from all types of people that wanted to know more about their hero, and of course from reporters always wanting to know more about his personal life or how he feels now Voldemort was gone. Harry always ignored the reporters but did speak with the people because they were genuine and really interested in what Harry was really like and not what they had read or heard about him over the years.

Harry finally moved into his home, it took him a long time to get every room furnished the way he liked, then he started to fill it with more personal things. He'd been into his parent's home and got some of their belongings, he did go back to Grimmauld Place and retrieved the few things that Sirius owned and Andromeda Tonks let him take a few things that belonged to Remus. Harry also had a huge library that he had started to fill with books, which he loved to sit and read in front of the fire on cold nights. After a while, Harry started to get depressed, but thanks to Charlie, he finally started to enjoy his home and new life. One room at the house, Harry thought it was another living room, there were four of them, he turned into a fitness room and filled it with all types of muggle exercise equipment and weights. Harry found he liked to keep himself fit and realised he could eat anything he wanted because he could work it off. He also had a huge indoor pool, so after working out in his room, he went for a swim, usually he did ten laps, but there was also a pool outside for when the weather was warm. As you walked in the front door and into a foyer, the large sweeping staircase greeted you that led to a landing with doors to other rooms off that. But there were lots of doors on the ground floor all leading to different parts of the house. The kitchen was almost the size of Hogwarts kitchens, but Harry only used a small part for himself. It had eight bedrooms, so most of them stayed closed off, but Harry did use two, one in the cooler months and one in the warmer months because he loved the different scenery from the large windows that his rooms had that overlooked his property, which was also large. Harry would fly a lot, there was plenty of room that no matter how high or far he flew, it was still over his property.

Even though he had his home, Harry still went out to eat almost every night, sometimes with a couple of his friends, but mostly with Charlie and Ginny, if it was early enough, he would spend some time with Aberforth before heading home to worked out, then a went for a swim, before sat in his library reading until he finally went to bed. One thing Harry knew for sure, he was lonely. He saw Aberforth a lot, Charlie all the time since they had become close, Ginny occasionally, Neville and Luna also occasionally as both of them were trying to get their lives in order as well, but they always stopped by Harry's, even if it was just for an hour or so, but they were the only friends Harry ever saw out of all his friends. He would bump into other friends occasionally, but they were usually too busy getting on with their lives now the war was over and again it made Harry feel like he didn't know what to do with his life anymore. Most of he's female friends seemed to like to spend time with him, so if they bumped into each other, usually they would sit and chat for a few hours, telling Harry what they were now planning with their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Not long after moving into his home, Harry got himself a wolf and a couple of horses and even though horses weren't that popular in the wizarding world as the muggle world, it was something Harry always wanted, he originally was going to get a dog, a large one, but when he saw the wolf, he fell in love with him. He had some riding lessons, taught how to look after a horse, how to saddle one and everything else he needed to know, his horses were called Prongs and Padfoot after his father and Sirius. His wolf was a large white wolf which was a great guard dog but also a great friend that Harry called Spirit. Another thing Harry did that was different from the wizarding world was have electricity in parts of his home. He loved to watch the odd movie or documentary and he also got himself a computer, then he had to learn how to use one. He set up one of the living rooms into a cinema type room with a huge flat screen television, then a couple of squashy comfortable sofa's that he could slouch on as he watched a movie.

On Teddy's first birthday, Harry bought him his first children's broom then chased him around the house much to Andromeda's delight watching her grandson laughing as he flew his small broom. Harry had wanted to get his godson his first broom because Sirius had given Harry his first broom at the age one and Harry still had that picture that his mother took and his father's legs chasing him as he flew through the house, scaring the cat.

Harry was sitting in his room watching a movie while he waited for Charlie when he heard Spirit growling menacingly. He hurried out and saw Spirit growling at Ron and Hermione who were huddled together just inside the door.

'Spirit, come,' Harry called and the wolf instantly walked over to Harry, sat beside him but kept staring at the two people in his master's home, 'You should have let me know you were coming, Spirit could have attacked, that's what he's trained to do if anyone tries to get in here.'

'Bloody hell Harry, why do you need such a vicious dog?' Ron asked still panting heavily from fright.

'He's not vicious, just protective, he's my mate and his not a dog, his a wolf, aren't you Spirit,' Harry rubbed the dogs ears which made him give a low howl then gave Harry a lick, 'So what brings you here after all this time?' Harry gestured for them to follow him into one of his living room where Spirit jumped up next to Harry, putting his head on Harry's lap.

'We wanted to know if the three of us could go to the memorial ball together,' Hermione said but kept watching the dog.

'I'm not going, so you two will have to go with each other.'

'But Harry, their expecting the three of us to turn up together,' Ron said.

'Not my problem, I sent a letter back saying I wasn't going to be part of all that.'

'Um, Harry, I've always been afraid of dogs especially big ones, can't you put him outside?' Hermione asked.

'No, he's my mate and lives inside, and I just said he's not a dog, his a wolf, he stays, so get used to it. But you'll be right Hermione as long as you don't make any sudden moves, he's very protective of me, aren't you Spirit?' Harry laughed as Spirit licked him again, 'How about you get me a drink, want to do that?' Spirit hopped off the sofa and ran through the house and was back with a can of beer in his mouth, 'Thanks mate,' Harry scratched his ears then had a drink, 'He even holds the reins for Prongs or Padfoot for me when I need to leave my horses alone for a minute.'

'Dogs and horses, when did you get all them and this house, it's huge?' Ron asked.

'I've lived here for eight months, I supposed since you've been busy you wouldn't have noticed and his not a dog, how many times do I have to say it, he's a wolf. But you did come at a bad time, I was just heading out, it's time for Spirit's walk down along the beach.'

'We haven't seen you in ages Harry, can't that wait?'

'I've been here the whole time Hermione, not my fault you two have been busy. I went to visit you and you didn't seem interested then, so why should I now. So you know you're way out, let yourself out, Spirit, let's go to the beach,' Harry finished his beer, got up and walked outside with Spirit at his side. The large wolf growled again and Harry looked around, 'I thought you were leaving to go do whatever it is you do?'

'Why won't you go to the memorial Harry, it's an important occasion?'

'Not to me it's not and why are you so interested in what I'm doing or not doing all of a sudden?'

'They want the three us there together to give us a special award, it wouldn't be right if you didn't go,' Ron said.

'Oh, so because they want us together, so do you. Well as I said, I'm not going, now I have to go, I don't think Spirit will be too happy if you were still here by the time we get back,' Harry walked off towards the back of the property and through the trees.

'What's gotten into him, it's like a completely different bloke.'

'I don't know Ron, but let's go, I don't want that dog to come back,' Hermione shuddered then they both left to head back to the Burrow.

'So what did Harry say?' Arthur asked.

'He won't go and he's acting strange,' Ron said feeling frustrated.

'He has this massive vicious dog, horses, and this huge house. It's nothing like Harry at all.' Hermione said.

'How would you two no. How many times have you seen him since the battle?' Charlie asked.

'What's that got to do with anything?' Ron asked.

'You're so thick Ron, I'll tell you anyway, twice in almost a year you've seen you're so called best friend. I think he feels like you deserted him, so why would he do anything for you when you haven't even bothered to see him. He visited here a few times to see you, sent you owls quite a lot for the first couple of months and you two kept telling him you were busy. So it looks like Harry's got his own life now which doesn't include you two and you know what else, I don't blame him because you did desert him. And Spirit isn't a dog, he's a wolf,' Charlie got up and headed outside.

'He's right you know, neither of you have bothered paying Harry any attention at all over this last year, so it's not a surprise he turned you down,' Molly said then went back to her dinner preparations.

Hermione took Ron's hand and they went into the living room, 'Do you think that's what this is about, that Harry feels like we deserted him because we wanted to spend all our time together?'

'No, I think Charlie's just having a bitch Hermione. We saw Harry a few times, he knew we wanted to get to know each other as a couple and not friends. But I can't believe Harry won't go to the memorial, we won't get our award if the three of us aren't together?'

'You don't see it do you, you two did desert Harry and I don't blame him for not wanting anything to do with either of you. I get why Harry didn't want us to resume our relationship, after his life, he wanted to get used to having a normal life. But it also gave us both a chance to work out what we want, I'm glad he did because I realised I was more infatuated with Harry then liking him in that way. I've seen Harry more than either of you have in the last year, and I've visited his home. Spirit's not vicious, his Harry's guard and friend, companion, which is better than the last two he had, meaning you two,' Ginny shook her head then left the living room and headed outside to talk to Charlie about what both of them said about Harry and the way Hermione and Ron had treated him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A week later, Harry heard Spirit growling then gave a loud howl, he rode his horse back towards the house and saw his wolf who was growling at Kingsley and another man.

'Spirit, come,' Harry called as he dismounted then unsaddled the horse, and took the bridal off, 'Take Prongs back down to the stables Spirit, I'll be there shortly,' Harry rubbed the wolfs ears, 'So more visitors that never let me know they were coming and who could have been bitten,' Harry stepped into the house pulling his gloves off as he walked towards the kitchen to get himself a drink, then leant against the counter, 'So what's up Kingsley and who's your friend?'

'This is Herbert Pickford, the new minister for magic, Herbert, Harry Potter.'

Harry nodded but never moved from where he was, 'So you decided not to stay as minister?'

'No, I wanted to run the auror office. Sorry I never got a chance to write back, I've been really busy.'

'Like a lot of people, so what could possibly be so important that you finally had time in this so called busy life that would make you come see an old friend?'

'Herbert asked to meet you but we also wanted to speak with you about the memorial ball.'

'I told you I'm not coming, so there's nothing to talk about. I've decided to leave the country for a while, starting the day of the memorial.'

'This a very significant day in our world Mr. Potter and you were the main part of that. So as minister, I would like to formally ask you to attend?'

'Not going to happen.'

'You know all international port keys have to be approved and right now, none are,' Kingsley said wondering how to get Harry to the ball.

'You forget Kingsley, I was brought up in the muggle world and I like travelling the muggle way. I have a car that I love to drive, I have a motorbike I like to ride, I like to fly in a plane, normal muggle things.'

'Well, I knew you were brought up with muggles, I didn't know you liked having anything to do with them, after what we heard about how they treated you.'

'That was just one lot, most muggles are nice people.'

'Fair enough, but one thing though Harry, if you want to be an auror, all employees of the ministry have to attend the ball.'

'I'm not going to be an auror, I changed my mind. Decided I liked not having anything to do with fighting dark witches and wizards anymore. I've had that for so long, even longer than people you're age. The odd few fights I've had weren't my choice, the few death eaters out there decided to find me. So if that's all you both want, I need to go wash my horse down.'

'You always told me you wanted to be an auror, so why don't you want to anymore?'

'Like I said, I don't want that as my life, but mainly it was my life then, so I figured since I was fighting Voldemort an auror would suit me, but I killed him, so that part of my life is over. Also I've found I like the relaxing life I've finally got, but most importantly, I won't have anything to do with the ministry, I don't trust them, never have, never will. I decided I'm happier in the muggle world,' Harry knelt down as his wolf came back inside and Harry gave him a big cuddle and a rub behind his ears, 'Good wolf.' Harry smiled then looked back up at the two men.

'What's with this dog Harry, large and vicious?'

'Well he is large, not vicious really only to people that stop by without warning and he's my friend and he's a wolf not a dog, but most importantly, his my companion. But it's coincidental that you stop by after all this time, Ron and Hermione stopped by a week back asking about the memorial. I don't see them for nearly a year, same with you then two visits in a week and both visits were about the memorial which I already told you in my letter that I wasn't attending.'

'We're trying to finish the preparations. But I did say in the letter that you would be receiving awards for your parents and Sirius, I figured you'd want to go and honour them for their sacrifice in the war. Everyone that died is having a family member there to accept their awards, so I can't work out why you wouldn't want to honour your family.'

'I honour them every day Kingsley, I don't need to go to some artificial ball to do that. Now I need to go, Spirit, show these two men out will you.'

The dog growled and slowly walked towards the two men, 'Harry, call him off, otherwise I'll stun him. Give us a chance to talk to you.'

'You can't stun him, you can't use magic in this house Kingsley and if you try you might find yourself being hurt.'

'What do you mean you can't use magic in this house, nothing would stop that and as an auror, I should know and I probably know more magic than you would.'

'Remember who my mentor was Kingsley, a very clever and powerful wizard who taught me things no one else knew. If you want to test it, go ahead and get your wand out, just get ready to have your hand burned and your wand broken. I always remove my charm if I want to use magic, which I don't want to do, especially now.'

'Hey Harry, where are you?' Charlie yelled.

'Kitchen Charlie,' Harry called and watched as Spirit howled happily and ran towards Charlie as he stepped into the kitchen, 'He's going to knock you flying one day Charlie.'

'He's my mate, aren't you Spirit. So what's going on, they trying to talk you into this silly ball as well, probably because Ron and Hermione decided since they couldn't talk you into it, they'd get some help.'

'You heard them didn't you Charlie,' Harry put his arm around Charlie and kissed him, 'I've been hanging for you to get here.'

'Hanging hey, I like the sound of that, so we're in for some good bed play and I did overhear them saying they were going to write to someone to see if they could talk you around. They probably tried Aberforth first since they know you two are friends and when that didn't work, they tried Kingsley. Anyway, how's the ministry going Kingsley, still got stupid people running the place?'

'Um, so you two are…um,' Kingsley hesitated.

'Are um…' Harry chuckled, 'what, gay Kingsley, yep, and have a great time together. Actually, we're bi wouldn't you say Charlie since we both have slept with woman, well twice for me, you a thousand times.'

Charlie gave Harry a playful punch, 'Not that many, but I used to think I was bi, now, nope, I'm gay, I prefer your cute butt.'

'Yeah, I think you're right because I prefer yours as well. But we can't get into that straight away, I was riding Prongs when they turned up, so I need to go wash him down then feed him.'

'I'll give you a hand as long as you don't hose me down this time. We can get wet in the pool.'

'Deal as long as you're naked again.'

'Oh I will be and I like seeing that muscly body of yours.'

'Listen Harry, we really need you to come to this ball, you're the main reason it's being put on. You killed Voldemort, so everyone wanted this ball to show you their appreciation.'

'I get thousands of letters from people all thanking me, telling me what their life was like and what it's like now, that's showing their appreciation. It's the ministry that wants this ball, not the people and definitely not me, so give it up, I'm not going. Now I really have to go, Spirit, show them out,' Harry and Charlie walked out of the kitchen with the loud menacing growls behind them but they both chuckled when they heard a burst of sparks, meaning someone tried to use magic, 'I love the things Dumbledore taught me,' Harry laughed again as he headed outside with Charlie, Spirit running up to them a few minutes later and both men rubbing the wolfs ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Over the next week, Harry had more visitors from people that he hadn't seen in nearly a year and they all asked the same thing, for him to attend the memorial ball. Aberforth dropped by and told Harry that he'd had Kingsley, the new minister, Ron and Hermione all stop by to ask him to talk to Harry about attending the ball.

'I told them it's not going to happen and it's the ministry that just want to put on a show and have you there to show you support them, sort of what Scrimgeour tried to do Harry.'

'Yeah, I know. If I was going to attend a memorial of any type, it wouldn't be put on by the ministry or held at the ministry. Kingsley surprised me though, I really didn't think he was the type to get pulled back into all that, but I suppose that was his life, being an auror, he worked for the ministry.'

'You know Minerva tried to convince this new minister that the memorial should be held at Hogwarts and it should have the people that fought that night attending. They might be receiving awards but they aren't invited.'

'Which is wrong and Minerva knows that. We spoke a bit about it when I was there helping with repairs. I know I might have sounded a bit harsh when Kingsley was here, but he just doesn't seem to get it. Sure I'd like to receive my parents and Sirius' awards, but I would rather not have them then get them given to me by the ministry when the ministry refused to believe me or you're brother. Another thing, only Luna and Neville, well apart from Ginny are the only two friends that I see quite a lot of even with all of us getting on with our lives. The others I've only seen when it suited them and mainly for this blasted ball, well apart from the few girls I know, we always talk.'

'That surprised me with Ron and Hermione, you three spent so much time together, it's like everything changed after the battle.'

'I understand that they want to get to know each other as a couple and not as friends, but they literally stopped seeing me. I wouldn't have minded so much if I got to see them even once in a while. We were all getting on with our lives or trying to, so I do get it, but they just completely ignored me. I went there, they ignored me, I sent owls, they ignored my letters, then they get surprised when I turn them down.'

'So you still don't know what you want to do with yourself?'

'Nope, I told Kingsley that being an auror was all I wanted, but that was what my life was like then, so an auror suited my life. Now I don't want that or any type of fighting if I don't have too. I don't know Ab, maybe I'll just take some more time and something might occur to me. What about you, how did you know that owning a pub is what you would like?'

'Well I wasn't smart like my brother and I always enjoyed the atmosphere of a small pub. It's just too bad the death eaters liked the same thing. I'm glad it's different now, I've finally got normal witches and wizards in there, well, the occasional hag still shows up, but not a lot though, which I'm happy about. What about that Harry, owning a business, you could afford anything really?'

'I did think about it, but I wouldn't even know what business would suit me. Then would it be a magical business or muggle, what in if I decide to do that. You know I got a letter last week asking if I'd be someone's body guard, they offered a lot for me to do that, not like I need to money, but again, I don't think it's something I want to do, fighting or trying to save someone else's life, even if I would if I saw someone in danger, but not for a job.'

'Take your time, I'm sure something will occur to you sooner or later. But I better be off, it's getting late and if I have any more people turn up asking me to talk you into this ball, I might start banning them from my pub.'

'Thanks Ab, I've told them in a letter I'm not going then I told them to their face, but they don't seem to want to hear anything I have to say except to say I'll go, which I never will,' Harry shook the old man's hand then headed to his weight room for a while to work off some of his frustrations.

Over the next week, Charlie and Harry spent most of their time in bed, but they both were very happy and content with their life. So even though Charlie was gone almost all day, the moment he got home the two men were together, always together. Ginny and Luna stopped by a couple of times so they could both ride the horses, both girls thoroughly enjoyed horse riding. Harry didn't mind because his two female friends loved and looked after his horses, Padfoot and Prongs.

Harry received a letter from Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore's portrait made a suggestion in regards to the memorial and Minerva though they might be the way to go, so Harry spoke with Aberforth, Neville, Charlie, Ginny and Luna about what was suggested and they liked the idea very much. So Minerva got a list together and started planning with the help of the staff, Aberforth, Harry and a few others that all thought the ministry ball was all for show and to let everyone think Harry supported the ministry, which he didn't. They never told the new minister or anyone in favour of the ministry ball and planned their memorial for the same night, on the year mark of Voldemort's death and the end of their war. Harry, Charlie, Ginny, Neville and Luna got together a lot to talk about how their ball will go and what certain others would think. But one thing they all liked was only the people that fought the night Voldemort died were being invited along with families of anyone that lost loved ones due to Voldemort and his death eaters.

They sent out their invitations and Minerva, Harry and a few others instantly got asked for a meeting with the new minister for magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Wizengamot. The group with Harry sat down with the group of ministry people and outlined what they were planning and who were being invited and who were not allowed in. The new minister kept arguing that he was minister and it was his right, but when it was explained that this was being put on by the people for the people who turned up to fight and Harry Potter was paying for it, he realised he had no choice, so the minister for magic would not be in attendance the night of the Hogwarts memorial ball and neither were most of the employees of the ministry, only the ones that joined the fight. At first they tried to say that the ministry would not allow a memorial to be held at Hogwarts in hope they would get Harry and the others to attend the ball at the ministry, then Harry said he'd have the memorial at his place as the grounds were almost as large as Hogwarts, so the minister realised he couldn't use that argument and had to allow the other memorial to go ahead on the Hogwarts grounds. They were given the choice to still hold their own which they threatened to do, but Minerva and her group weren't worried. They knew they had the right people attending their memorial and not who the ministry thought should be at the memorial, mostly dignitaries, employees of the ministry and of course almost all of those never turned up the night that Voldemort died, so to Harry and his group, they didn't deserve to be part of any sort of memorial put on by anyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry and Charlie were in their bed giving each other a good time with their mouths and bodies when they heard Spirit growling again. Harry gave a whistle which would have told the wolf to sit and not attack but not let whoever it was go. It took Harry a while to teach Spirit, but he learned everything and as far as Harry knew, Spirit loved him and was happy to do what he was told.

'Blimey, what is it with people dropping by all of a sudden. We weren't finished yet.'

'We can always get back to it later Harry, so move that cute arse and go see who stopped you fucking me.'

Harry laughed, then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He glanced over the landing and saw Spirit had Ron and Hermione up against the wall.

'It's your brother and his girlfriend.'

'Go down, I'll be there in a moment,' Charlie sighed.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs, 'Spirit,' the wolf instantly sat beside Harry, 'So no notice again and I was busy. What is it this time?'

'This memorial that you're involved in, why, when the ministry is putting it on and giving out the Order of Merlin awards?' Hermione asked.

'Because it's the ministry and I won't have anything to do with the ministry.'

'Were you up there with someone?' Ron gestured towards the towel.

'Not really any of your business. Now if that's all, I'd like to get back to what I was doing.'

'Why won't you just give this other memorial up and go to the ministries one, it's the real one and the only one that counts.'

'That's bullshit as far I'm concerned Ron and I won't be involved in all that superficial shit. So we're putting on one that is for the people it's meant for.'

'And we have a good night planned, not just a boring ball, isn't that right Harry,' Charlie grinned as he stepped next to Harry and he was only wearing a towel as well.

'Oh yeah, it's going to be a good night Charlie, lots of fun and we're getting a good response as well.'

'What's going on here, why are you both wearing towels, were you both swimming?'

'No, that comes later my dear brother, we've been fucking each other and I just had Harry inside me when you disturbed us, again with something unimportant.'

'Are you saying you're both gay?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, we are and you're disturbing our fun here.' Harry said.

'That's disgusting,' Ron grimaced.

'If that's what you think, fine, we don't and a lot of other people don't. So if we disgust you, leave so we can go shag each other again especially since we didn't invite you. Spirit, show them out, we'll be upstairs,' Harry nodded to the wolf as Charlie threw him over his shoulder, 'Hey, put me down Charlie or you won't get my mouth sucking you again.'

'Oh you'll do that anyway Harry, you're addicted to my taste,' Charlie laughed then ran up the stairs to continue their fun.

The day of both memorials arrived, Harry, Charlie and few others helped Minerva and the staff get Hogwarts ready. It turned out to be a beautiful day so as their memorial and celebration was going to run right through to late that night, everyone would have a great time. The stage was set up with everything, there were lights all around the grounds, so the moment the sun went down, the grounds of Hogwarts would light up and look like a glistening land of sparkling lights.

The staff, Hagrid and Grawp were checking invitations of the people that turned up and they made their way up to the tables that had been set up all around the black lake and grounds, so by the time they were ready to start, hundreds and hundreds of people were all talking happily even if they knew it had been a year since some had lost their loved ones.

Minerva McGonagall stood on stage and waited until it fell silent, 'We're here to honour the ones that can't be here with us, some we lost one year ago today, some before, years before. For everyone that we did lose, we are having a plaque with their picture and name on it, they will be displayed permanently on this memorial wall that sits in this beautiful garden that was designed and lovingly tended to by Neville Longbottom. At the moment, you can't see the plaques, but when you come up to receive their awards and place them on the wall their plaque will appear. There will be five awards handed out today. The Battle of Hogwarts award, for every one that turned up to fight, it showed true courage but it also showed it was the right thing to do. The Albus Dumbledore award to all that aided our side, even some that might have looked like they were on his side or were on his side at one time but ended up doing the right thing and joined the right side, the side of good. Albus Dumbledore used to say do the right thing and not the easy thing and that's what everyone did, the right thing. The Order of the DA, as most of you could guess, that is for all members of the DA or Dumbledore's Army that stayed to help even though some were underage at the time and none of them fully trained, but it showed great courage, bravery and Spirit. The Order of the Phoenix award is for all members of the order of the phoenix which Albus Dumbledore formed when Voldemort first started to gain power, but the DA were made official members of the order of the phoenix not long after the fighting. The Harry Potter bravery award; that is what people brought forth, their brave and courageous sides when they fought Voldemort and his supporters.' Minerva waved her wand and everyone sitting on the grounds of Hogwarts had a medallion shaped like the Hogwarts castle hanging around their neck. Then the order of the phoenix members and DA members that had turned up all stepped on stage as Minerva pinned gold award in the shape of a phoenix, then the order of DA which she pinned a gold award in the shape of stag to their chest. The Albus Dumbledore award were presented next and they had a white dove on them to represent peace, which is what Albus Dumbledore had been trying to achieve for so long. The Harry Potter courage award was for the plaques of everyone that died and Minerva started with the plaques of James and Lily Potter, she handed Harry two small golden awards that he placed on his parent's names and the plaque with their picture and names appeared. Then she handed Harry another small golden award for Sirius Black, Harry again placed that on Sirius' name and his plaque appeared. Then it was for Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Remus Lupin, Andromeda and Harry both helped young Teddy Lupin place their small awards on his parent's names while Andromeda pinned the other award on her husband's name, then their plaques appeared. George Weasley took his brother's award and placed it on Fred's name and Fred's face appeared on the plaque. Molly Weasley took her two awards, for her brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewet and placed their awards on the plaques. Dennis Creevey and his parents took Colin's award and all three held it as they pinned it to the plaque and Colin's face appeared. One by one everyone was called forward to receive their small award and to activate the plaques of the people that died. Then on both sides of the wall inside the garden was two large fountains with the phoenix perched on top of one and a stag on the other. Both fountains instantly sprayed different coloured water as it shot water from one to the other over the memorial wall.

After that, everyone had a break so they could all pay their respects and honour the people that died fighting for the freedom that everyone had today thanks to these wonderful brave souls. Just as the sun went down, the lights lit up the Hogwarts grounds and the two fountains glowed brightly around the memorial wall and the house elves of Hogwarts along with all the other creatures that also helped fight had another wall displayed and everyone had their names on it. Then the food arrived and the people that were at Hogwarts ate and talked about this last year and how much had changed since Voldemort had died, but mostly they talked about the ones that wouldn't be with them ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

As soon as the meals were finished, Harry stepped on stage and spoke about the war, his parents, his godfather and how their world was finally coming into the sunlight after being under dark clouds for so long. Some of the staff spoke about what they had heard from people that had suffered, how their students were braver than some adults, those adults that stayed away. Minerva made another speech about Albus Dumbledore and his tireless work on trying to stop Voldemort and how he hoped their world would not need to go to war, a war no one wanted, but everyone knew was inevitable. While she was talking she got everyone's attention, and nodded towards the gates of Hogwarts. All in attendance including Harry, Charlie, Ginny, Neville and Luna saw the small group that had wanted the ministry's memorial ball all standing there watching them, Ron and Hermione included, where the rest of Ron's family were inside Hogwarts. They realised that some of the guests that were invited to the ministry one were all at the Hogwarts one and Harry laughed because they realised that the ones inside Hogwarts were having a great time. Those few that were outside the gates that were either members of the order of the phoenix, the DA, that fought for years against Voldemort or turned up to fight the night of the battle will receive their awards, but they were be owled out to them because they didn't want to be part of the Hogwarts memorial which as far as everyone was concerned was the real one, the only one that mattered, so those outside the gates that weren't invited where left standing there because no one inside Hogwarts wanted them to spoil their night.

When the speeches were finished, the Weird Sisters stepped onto the stage and entertained everyone for the rest of the night. Harry mainly danced with Charlie, but he did dance with a few of his female friends, also Mrs. Weasley and Fleur, but he danced with some of the female staff members much to everyone's surprise then delight.

The memorial night at Hogwarts came to a close and slowly everyone drifted off home, just as the Weasley's were ready to leave Fleur went into labour so Bill and Poppy helped her up to the hospital wing while the family and close friends followed. After a lot or hours, Victoire Weasley was born, the first child of Bill and Fleur and the first grandchild for Arthur and Molly. They gave her the name Victoire as a tribute to their victory over evil one year ago. Charlie was named godfather and Fleur's sister Gabriel was named godmother. After seeing the newest member of the Weasley family, Neville, Luna, Ginny and a couple of other friends all went back to Harry and Charlie's place. The friends all ended up in the pool outside, having a great time, then everyone drifted off to the different bedrooms to sleep.

The following morning after a leisurely breakfast, everyone again went outside to have a swim. They were all enjoying being thrown up in the air by Charlie or having races down the length of the long pool, some even used the diving board to show off their skills at diving, which was terrible but highly amusing, then they heard Spirit growling again and all of them looked around.

'Oh blimey, Spirit,' Harry called then got out of the pool along with everyone else, 'What can I do for you two this time?' Harry said as he knelt down at Spirit, giving him a rub behind his ears.

'Everyone turned up at Hogwarts, so the ministry ball never went ahead which means we never got our awards. Why did you do it Harry, did you just want all the attention for yourself?' Ron asked.

'If that's what you really think then you don't know me at all. The only attention I got was when I accepted my awards that were voted on by the people that fought in the battle, oh and my parents and Sirius' awards. This night was for the people, not the ministry and not any one individual person because it came down to everyone that ended our war. Minerva and Aberforth came up with the names for the awards then the rest of us worked out how we wanted it. But anyway, did you all have a good night at the ministry, I know we all did at Hogwarts,' Harry grinned as he heard his friends laugh.

'I don't get why you're acting like this Harry, why you always talk to us like this, you sound as if you don't like us anymore. I thought we were best friends,' Hermione said sadly.

'Best friends, well let's see,' Harry looked at his friends behind him as Charlie put his arms around Harry, then they looked back at Ron and Hermione, 'In almost a year I saw you four times, I went to visit you, neither of you wanted anything to do with me. You were both so consumed with other that you acted like I wasn't there and if that's the way you think best friends should treat each other then as far as I'm concerned you aren't my friends anymore. Now let me get back to my fun with my real friends and if turn up again without notice, then you'll be in for it,' Harry looked down at his wolf, 'If they turn up again Spirit, you get a big feed, how would you like that,' the large wolf happily licking Harry's hand but made his friend laugh, 'So Charlie, Ginny, why don't you get your so called brother and his girlfriend out of my house,' Harry turned and walked back to the pool and dived straight in.

'He's not serious, is he, that we're not his friends anymore. All we wanted was to get to know each other properly, Harry said he understood that,' Hermione said sadly looking down at the pool.

'You two just don't get it, Neville go make sure he doesn't drink too much or drown himself, then I can explain to these two what is really going on.'

'We'll keep an eye on him Charlie,' Neville, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Parvati and Padma all headed back down to the pool.

'This is all your fault, you deserted Harry when he needed you're support. He told you, well told everyone about what happened that night. He went to see you two because he needed someone to talk to, he was suffering and he needed someone to listen and he needed unwavering support, like you used to give him. After you ignored him, he owled other friends and got the same response, none of you seemed to want anything to do with him. I came over one day to see if Harry wanted to spend some time together, found Harry dying in a pool of his own blood. Luckily I got Poppy to him in time, from then on we talked, Ginny would talk to Harry, Neville, and Luna did, but even with our help he's still an alcoholic. But I suppose having to die to save everyone would make anyone drink. So I promised myself that I would be here for Harry and give him all the love and support he deserved, what you two should have given him and didn't. Then we decided to get married, which we did. Oh by the way, the whole family was there. We tried to tell you two but not once did you seemed to want anything to do with anyone else but each other, you never heard anything any of us said. The ministry, the one Harry died for refused to let us marry, so we went overseas and we are legally bonded. So do you see why Harry wants nothing to do with anyone from the ministry or you two, now I think you should go and if you did want to take the chance and turn up again, Spirit will attack next time,' Charlie and Spirit with the help of Ginny moved Ron and Hermione out the door before joining Harry and their friends back in the pool. Charlie could see Harry getting depressed again, he nodded to the other then put Harry over his shoulder and headed up to their bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'Don't let them do this to you, not again.'

Harry stared up at Charlie, 'I try not to Charlie, we were good friends, then nothing,' Harry sighed and put his head on Charlie's chest, 'It's like I meant nothing to them after Voldemort was dead, is that all I was to everyone, the person to kill him and make this world safe,' Harry sighed again, then looked up at Charlie, 'Sorry, we were having a good time.'

'We still can and everyone else is fine. But that's not all you are to everyone, just a few misguided and selfish individual. So why don't you get on your hands and knees and let me fuck you good, it'll make you feel better.'

Harry smiled, 'You can always make me feel better babe,' Harry took his shorts off, turned and instantly bent over the bed and felt Charlie enter him, 'Now that's good, so don't you dare stop.'

'Not planning it as long as you give me some,' Charlie kept moving, thrusting in and out of Harry.

Harry and Charlie kept fucking each other until they were both exhausted. Then had a quick shower, wrapped towels around themselves then headed back out to the pool where their friends were still having fun. But this time, Harry and Charlie took their towels off, revealing they were both naked, making the girls whistle, but both men just dived into the pool.

'I hope you two are going to do anything in the pool?' Neville called.

'Nope, already fucked each other, now we're just swimming and having a great time with good friends.'

'Good, because we don't want to see you two going at it,' Padma grinned.

'What would you do if you did see something girls, would it turn you on so you'd want some for yourself? Not that you would from us, being gay men, but Neville is right there and he's straight,' Harry laughed as Neville went bright red which made the others laugh before they went back to their fun.

Over the next couple of hours, everyone just enjoyed their time in the pool. The others all left after lunch, Harry and Charlie saddled up the horses and went for a nice and gentle ride around the property, they rode for a few hours, before they tethered the horses, then took the food and blanket out of the saddle bags, sat together under a large beech tree with Spirit lying beside them. Both Harry and Charlie gave the wolf a rub behind ears which made his give a contented growl.

'I can see you still a bit upset babe, you need to put them out of your mind, but also out of your heart. They weren't here for you when you needed it, only when it suited them.'

Harry looked up into Charlie's eyes, 'I know, but I keep thinking why this happened. Did they really just want to spend time alone, I get that, I do. But to ignore me completely, my presence, even my letters, they never answered one, that hurt.'

Charlie leant against the tree and pulled Harry over until his head was in Charlie's lap, then he kept his hand running down Harry's hair which was getting very long.

'I know it hurt Harry, my parents, Ginny, the other boys saw how hurt you were. It wasn't you're doing, it was theirs. They could have spared an hour with you, even if that hour was once a month. But they couldn't even do that for their so called friend. None of this is your doing, it's all theirs and they are finally realising that no one wants anything to do with them because of the way they acted. Even mum and dad hardly talk to them and mum's ashamed of both of them.'

'I know and everyone keeps telling me it wasn't my fault it was theirs. They didn't even come to our wedding, you tried to tell them and they didn't hear anything unless it was about them. Ron's your brother and he didn't even support you,' Harry lifted his eyes until he was looking into Charlie's eyes, 'Didn't that hurt love?'

'Yes it hurt, that's why I'm still pissed at him and why I will never forgive him. But what they did to me, how they treated me wasn't anything compared to what they did to you who was supposedly you're best friend. We've both said they aren't worth it and they won't get our forgiveness, so let's just forget about them and concentrate on us Harry. We've made a good life with each other, so let's just be here for each other.'

Harry nodded, 'Tell me the truth Charlie, when we first got together, did you want a permanent relationship, because at the beginning it was just so you could show me how gay men make love?'

'At first no, I didn't, but I always knew I wanted to settle down one day and when I found the right man, I never figured it would be you though. But seeing how hurt you were that first time you came to the Burrow to see them and they ignored you. I thought, okay, maybe I could cheer you up and I might finally get a chance to see what you were really like. We spent so little time together over the years, so I never got to see the real you. After a few visits, I found myself wanting to spend all my time with you. I tried to deny my feelings at first, thinking I just felt sorry for you. But whenever I left here and went back to the Burrow, all I did was think of you and wanted to come straight back. Finally I realised that I had fallen in love with you. It really hit me when I found you that day, you looked dead, your blood everywhere and I thought I'd lost my one true love, lost the chance to tell you how I felt. When Poppy said you were alive, I swore then that I will never hold back anything anymore, especially from you.'

'When you said you felt sorry for me, I've seen those looks from others. I did see it on you, at first. Then those looks changed and I did hope it was because you cared. Finally you asked me to marry you, I can't explain how I felt right at that minute. Yes, happy, ecstatic, over the moon, everything good you could feel, I felt right then and there. Then I thought it wasn't going to happen, they wouldn't allow gay men to marry, I felt like my heart was being crushed. I have never used my name or the fact that I did kill Voldemort and I wanted to use it that day. But you were right, they weren't worth it and they will never get one bit of cooperation out of me, no matter what it is, not after doing that. What is it with some people Charlie, why are gay couples treated differently than a straight couple?'

'I've been asking myself that for years Harry, I don't think anyone could give a satisfactory answer. Everyone has their own thoughts, ideas and beliefs on gay couples. But luckily, we could marry, just not here. Enough about all that though love, it's over, let's think about the future. Have you decided what you want to do?'

Harry sighed, 'No, I like the fact that I'm not doing anything right now, I don't have to do anything if I don't want to, that's good. I don't know, maybe I just need more time and when you come to think about it, I am only eighteen, nearly nineteen. So let's forget the future and concentrate on the now,' Harry got up and sat astride Charlie and that was the only thing both men wanted, to be together in every way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

A month after the Hogwarts memorial, Harry received a letter from the minister for magic, asking for Harry to go into the ministry for a meeting. Harry never bothered answering, just ripped up the letter and threw it into the fireplace.

'What was that you're burning, not a letter from another lover I hope?'

Harry laughed, 'I might leave you wondering about that Charlie.'

'You would too, but I know you my love, so who was that from, my brother and his girlfriend?'

'Nope, the minister for magic, he wanted some type of meeting, but he doesn't deserve an answer.'

'Good, not after the way they treated us. But I'm off to help mum.'

'Say hi and ask her if she has any ideas on what I can do?'

'You'll work it out babe, give it some more time and I'm sure something will occur to you. So what are you going to do while I'm gone?'

'I might go for a ride, or a fly, don't know.'

'You could always come to the Burrow, give me a hand with the rooms mum wants changed.'

'No, if I see them I'll end up drinking. You go love, I'll be fine.'

'You don't sound fine, so I might skip helping today.'

Harry gave Charlie a small smile as he slipped his arms around his waist, 'I love that your protective of me and you worry, but really, I'm okay. Spirit and I will have a good time while you're gone and I already promised you that I won't try to kill myself again, so go.'

Charlie stared down at Harry for a minute, 'Alright, but if you want me, I will come straight home.'

'I know, so kiss me and go or I'll take you back to the bedroom for some more fucking.'

Charlie laughed, 'I would love some more fucking, but later,' Charlie kissed Harry then rubbed Spirits ears, 'Keep him safe Spirit,' Charlie gave Harry another look then left.

'He worries too much Spirit,' Harry knelt down and put his arm around the large wolf's neck, 'So do you, I can always tell when you're going to stay with me no matter what I do, you get this look in your eyes. So how about we take Padfoot out, come on,' Harry and Spirit left the house and headed down to the stables.

Charlie stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow, saw Ron and Hermione sitting together, but he ignored them and hugged his mother.

'I'm going to leave a couple of times today mum, but I'll get the work done.'

'It's fine Charlie, but why do you have to leave?'

'Harry, just the way he sounded this morning, I want to keep an eye on him.'

'Alright, I understand that, after last time.'

'He got some letter from the minister this morning, they wanted some meeting, Harry tore it up and threw it in the fireplace.'

'He should be ashamed asking Harry for anything and how many times does Harry have to tell him he will not support the ministry. If we didn't need the money, your father wouldn't be there now.'

'Harry did offer mum.'

'I know, but we won't take Harry's money. If it was for something where we could pay it back, then fine, but we couldn't, so no.'

'You know what did occur to me mum, something you are great at and you have time now that all of us are adults. Harry could fund it, then when you're making money, pay him back.'

'What occurred to you?'

'Well, you're a great cook, with anything. You could open your own place. Everyone that has ever eaten here all say the same thing, you're the best cook around.'

'I do enjoy cooking and people today are so busy, they don't get proper meals. More so now as the adults all work, not a lot of mothers stay home like I did, they like to work.'

'Yeah, they do, so why not think about it, talk it over with dad because I think you'd do great and Harry keeps saying he wants to help with things, he'd love to with this. Now I'm going upstairs, get this first room finished. Hey, I just thought of a name, dragon's delight.'

Molly laughed, 'You and your dragons Charlie.'

Charlie laughed then went upstairs with a smile knowing this is something his mother could do, his father could also be involved and it would get his father out of the ministry.

'He never even said hello,' Ron said quietly to Hermione.

'No he didn't, which isn't like Charlie at all. Why would he be angry with you, or us?'

'Because you two don't deserve even a hello, now there is something I want to tell you. You have two months to find somewhere to live.'

'Why can't we stay here, it's my home?'

'You don't contribute to anything, you don't work, all you do is sit around all day. So you've been told, you might as well start working out where you're going to go and how to pay for it. Unless you speak with Muriel, ask her if you can live there,' Molly turned away from her youngest son and headed into her laundry.

'It's like everyone wants nothing to do with us anymore.'

'Can you blame us, you're both arseholes,' Ginny said then walked past and she followed her mother, 'Charlie told me his idea mum, I think it would be great. We go out to eat sometimes, but the food is nowhere as good as yours. You know I'd help you out if I could.'

'I'll discuss it with your father then decide, but you are going to be late for practice.'

'Gwenog said we could come in a little later today, she had a few things to do,' Ginny kissed her mother's cheek then went back into the kitchen, grabbed her quidditch bag and left, ignoring Hermione and Ron who were still sitting together at the table, talking quietly. Everyone has told those two why no one wants anything to do with them, but they still don't seem to be listening.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry was sitting against a tree down on his property, Padfoot was grazing nearby, Spirit sitting next to him with his head in Harry's lap. Harry sighed as he thought about his life. He loved Charlie, loved Spirit and his horses, but he needed more out of life and had no idea what to do. He'd been sitting for a while, when Spirit lifted his head and gave a small howl as he looked towards the house. Harry knew straight away it was someone Spirit liked or he would have ran straight back to the house. So Harry got up, got back on his horse and rode to the house with Spirit running beside him, then Harry saw Charlie which made him smile.

'What are you doing back here so soon?' Harry jumped down and stepped over to Charlie.

'I wanted to check on you, just to make sure you were drinking too much, or anything else.'

'I promised you Charlie and I'm fine, really. I just can't work out what I want to do.'

'You will when you don't try so hard. But I did want to talk to you about something. Let's sit for a minute and I'll explain. I can't be too long though, have to get back.'

Harry and Charlie sat down, 'So what did you want to talk about?'

'I had an idea this morning. You know how dad doesn't really want to work for this new ministry, but they need the money. They won't just take yours, I mentioned it again. So I thought about how great a cook mum is. What if you fund a restaurant for them to open?'

'That's a great idea Charlie, you're mum's cooking is the best. So what did she say?'

'She did like it, but wants to talk it over with dad first.'

'Figures, your mum and dad like to do that, which I do get now we're together. Tell them I will no matter what the cost and if they want to pay it back, they can even if I don't want it.'

Charlie laughed, 'They know that already and they will pay it back.'

'I hope they decide to do it, I think it will work great for both your parents,' Harry got up and sat on Charlie's lap, 'How long do you have before you need to get back?'

'I can take some time, it's not like mum needs those rooms done straight away,' Charlie noticed Harry still looked a little upset, 'Let's go wash Padfoot down and we can spend some time together.'

Harry nodded, 'Thanks Charlie.'

'What is it Harry?'

'I don't know,' Harry got up and stared down the back of his property, 'I just feel so lost babe. I always had a purpose before, now I just don't know what to do. I also have all this energy and nothing to put it into. I think that's why I work out so much. I'm fitter now than I was when I played quidditch.'

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry, 'For the first couple of months you helped at Hogwarts, then you got this home and rested for the first time in years. Not just you're body, but you're mind as well. You got Padfoot, Prongs and Spirit before the depression set in. You really haven't had a lot of time to sit and think about anything Harry, not really. It's been just over a year where for seven years before you were always on edge, it's going to take time love. So take the time, enjoy doing nothing, well riding, swimming, working out, but you're doing things that relax you, which is what you need.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, I just don't want to waste my life Charlie and that's how I feel at the moment.'

'You're not wasting your life. Blimey, if I had your life growing up, I'd be feeling great knowing I don't have to do anything and can afford not to do anything. Give yourself the time you need. You were always a great fighting, but you want nothing to do with the ministry which I do get, I don't want to either. Maybe you can work something out that incorporates your fighting skills.'

'It's not like I can go out looking for dark witches and wizards, because if I found them, then what would I do with them. I'd have to explain how I know what they were doing, which involved telling the ministry. I don't know babe, I'll work it out, I'm sure something will come to me sooner or later. Let's got wash down Padfoot then head up to the bedroom, I want to feel you for a while.'

'If a good fucking is what you want, that's what you'll get, some come on,' Charlie lifted Harry and put him over his shoulder, then felt Harry take the reins and they walked down towards the stables with Spirit walking beside the horse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Charlie went hard on Harry because that's how he wanted it. It never slowed, just kept thrusting hard and fast, he had Harry groaning and screaming in pleasure.

Charlie rolled Harry over and looked down at him, 'Feeling better?'

Harry grinned, 'I always do after we've made love. Sorry about before babe, it's hard to throw off this depressing, it keeps coming back and I don't know how to deal with it. Having you with me always helps.'

'I said I'll always be with you no matter what. So why don't we have a shower, then you come to mum's with me, give me a hand for a while.'

'And what if their still sitting there like they always are?'

'Ignore them and talked to mum and help me, bring Spirit, you know mum loves him.'

Harry stared up at Charlie, 'I have to stop thinking of them as friends and I have to start making myself believe that this was their doing, so okay, I'll come with you and I will bring Spirit, he loves to chase the gnomes.'

'Good,' Charlie picked Harry up again, threw him over his shoulder and headed into the bathroom.

When they were both dressed they headed downstairs, Harry took hold of Spirit and apparated away with Charlie following.

'No gnomes yet Spirit, come say hello to mum,' Harry saw Spirit staring over at the garden and bushes, he was looking for the gnomes, 'Soon my friend.'

Charlie, Harry and Spirit stepped into the house, Harry did what Charlie told him to, pretended they weren't there even if they were.

'Harry, it's about time you dropped in,' Molly hugged him, 'But you've lost weight.'

'Yeah, haven't had much of an appetite lately, you look good though.'

'Thank you,' Molly smiled then knelt down at Spirit and handed him a piece of raw meat, 'I hope you're scaring off anyone that shouldn't be at the house Spirit,' Spirit gave a playful howl, so Molly handed him the meat.

'You're as bad as Charlie and Ginny, they always give him food, that's why he's getting fat,' Harry rubbed the wolf's ears.

'And why you're getting skinny, but since you are here, you're having lunch with me.'

'You know I love your cooking mum. But I'm going to help Charlie for a while,' Harry looked back down at the wolf, 'Alright, go play.'

Spirit jumped up at Harry, licked his face than ran from the house with Harry, Charlie and Molly laughing.

'He really loves you, doesn't he Harry?'

'Harry's so lovable mum, you just can't help it. But we're getting back to work,' Charlie threw Harry over his shoulder again.

'Charlie, I can walk you know.'

'I know, but I like having your body on mine.'

'You boys behave while you're up there, you're supposed to be working, not shagging each other, you can do that at home,' Molly called then laughed as she watched Charlie and Harry disappear up stairs before getting lunch prepared.

'He acted like we weren't here, completely ignored us,' Hermione said sadly.

'What did you expect, he treated you like you treated him. As far as Harry and all of us are concerned, you don't deserve to be recognised,' Molly said stiffly then stepped outside, 'Spirit, remember, don't eat them, here,' she threw some more food towards the wolf, 'Just scare them away from the house for me,' she laughed when Spirit gave another playful howl.

Harry and Charlie worked for another couple of hours before Molly called them down to have lunch. They washed up and again, Charlie carried Harry downstairs. They just sat down when Arthur stepped in the door with Spirit.

'Arthur, why are you home so early?'

'I can't stand them any longer, so I told them to shove their job up their stiff arse.'

'Way to go dad.'

'It felt good son, but now I have no idea what to do, all I know is I couldn't put up with that lot anymore.'

'Well I was going to discuss this with you tonight. Charlie had an idea but it will mean we have to let Harry fund it, then we can pay it back later.'

'What idea?'

'Mum's cooking dad, everyone has always said it's the best around. So I said she should open her own restaurant, but you could manage it now you're not working for those idiots.'

'You know I want to help dad, I've got all that money and I think it's brilliant. I love mum's cooking, she is the best around.'

Arthur looked up at his wife, 'Is this something you would like Molly?'

'You know I love to cook and I could make some very nourishing meals for people. Everyone works too hard today, they don't get time. I could even incorporate some of Fleur's meals, give everyone a wide range of food.'

Arthur could see how much his wife liked the idea, 'Alright, on one condition, Harry will get all that money back.'

Harry and Charlie chuckled, 'If that's what you want, you can. So you two need to work out some plans on how your restaurant will look, a name, how many employees, so forth and I'll work on setting a vault up so you can access it anytime.'

'I gave mum an idea for a name this morning.'

'Oh yes, what would that be Charlie?' Arthur asked.

'Dragons delight, I think it's catchy.'

'You would babe, anything to do with dragons.'

'I actually thought of a name I like,' Molly looked at her husband, 'A spice of magic.'

'Hey, I like that,' Harry grinned, 'Spice, well you have spice in cooking and magic of course, we're all magical.'

'I think it's an excellent name Molly.'

'So dragon's delight is out, far enough, it is mum and dad's restaurant. So now you have to work on a spice of magic, that's a lot of work.'

'First is where we want the restaurant, Diagon Alley does get the most people and they do only have two small restaurants there. I ate at one once, not the nicest of foods.'

'Why don't we go have a look around tomorrow Molly, see if anything would suit a spice of magic.'

'I'll come with you, so I can go to Gringotts. So let's say two million to get it up and running, as fancy or natural as you want, anything you want.'

'We wouldn't need that much Harry.'

'You'd be surprise mum, over the last year, buying things for my home showed me how expensive things are now. If you don't use it, you don't, but it'll be there if you do need it.'

'Alright, that does make sense, so thank you.'

'Harry, can I ask you a favour?' Hermione asked.

'So tomorrow, I'll come here and head into Diagon Alley with you so I can go to Gringotts, do you want to come babe, or come back here to work?'

'I'll come with you lot, I can work later.'

Hermione and Ron stared at the group who had completely ignored them and they were starting to realise that they were being treated like they weren't there and they didn't know what to do or say.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Molly, Arthur, Charlie and Harry kept talking while they ate lunch, with Arthur, Molly and Charlie giving food to Spirit the whole time and Harry laughing because he knew Spirit was spoiled by everyone.

'Harry, I asked you something, can you at least answer me?' Hermione said trying again to get him to talk to her.

Charlie, Molly and Arthur all looked at Harry, Spirit gave a small growl before Harry finally turned his head.

'Did you say something?' he asked coldly.

'Yes, I did, I would like to ask if you could lend me some money to go see my parents.'

'No,' Harry said and again coldly before turning back.

'Why, you're giving all this money for a restaurant, I just want to visit my parents.'

'Then go find a job and work for it, you'll get nothing from me.'

'Well, I need to go buy some timber for that wall. Do you want to head home love or come with me?' Charlie asked.

'I'll head home with Spirit, I want to work off all this great food.'

'No you don't Harry, you need to start putting on weight or you'll fade away to nothing.'

'I sometimes think I'm going to break him in two when we shag.'

Harry scowled as he punched Charlie in the arm, 'I'm not that thin love.'

'Too thin, so I'll walk you and Spirit out before I go buy that timber.'

'I'll see you both in the morning,' Harry hugged Molly then Arthur, Spirit jumped up at Molly and licked her face, making Charlie, Harry and Arthur laugh, 'He loves you mum, because you always feed him. Come on Spirit, remember who your master is mate.' Harry, Charlie and Spirit left, while Molly and Arthur sat together talking over some ideas for the restaurant.

Over the next week, Arthur and Molly found the perfect place for their restaurant. So they put all the paperwork into the ministry so they could have it licensed before they went home to start working on how they wanted it to look. Bill, Fleur even Percy had been giving ideas as well and Molly wanted the families input. But if Ron said anything, again, no one took any notice.

Harry had finished working out and was doing some laps in his pool when he heard Arthur's voice calling to him. Harry wrapped a towel around himself and met Arthur in the living room and knew instantly something was wrong.

'What?'

'Charlie was attacked when he was out, he's in St Mungo's.'

'Let me dress,' Harry raced up the stairs, dressed and ran back down, 'Do they know who attacked him?'

'From the descriptions, death eaters.'

'That's not possible, there all dead or locked up,' Harry and Arthur went outside and apparated away.

The two men raced through the waiting room and into a ward then a room where Charlie was lying unconscious on the bed with Molly, Ron, and Hermione were next to him.

'Why wasn't I told about this?' Harry asked as he sat on the bed and took Charlie's hand.

'They don't recognise you as his next of kin, that you're married. So they informed Molly and I.'

'We are legally married, I should have been told,' Harry looked up at the healer, 'So how is he?' the healer looked at Arthur, but Harry stood up and glared at him, 'He is legally my partner and I ask you a question, how is he?' he asked with a hard edge to his voice.

'He's going to be fine, but it was close Mr. Potter. He was bleeding badly when he was brought in, and had lost a lot of blood. Luckily, we got to him in time.'

'When will he be conscious?'

'He should wake within the hour, but he will need to be kept calm so the potions can work on him.'

'How long before he can come home?'

'I will be able to tell you more about that tonight.'

'Fine, then can you leave so we, the family can be with him?' Harry said coldly. The healer nodded then left, 'Do you know if they were caught?'

'They weren't, they attacked Charlie then left. From what I was able to find out, it seemed planned, like they went after Charlie deliberately.'

'Why would they go after Charlie, the death eaters wouldn't even know who he is?' Ron asked.

'That's true, but they do know he is Harry's Partner, it was in every paper for weeks that you two had to go marry in another country because you weren't allowed here. It might have been because of that, we just don't know anything at the moment,' Arthur said as he stared down at his son.

'We were told they were all locked up or dead, so if they were real death eaters, how did they get missed or escape?'

'That's what we need to find out Harry. I was going to speak with Aberforth, see if he's heard anything.'

'He does have ears everywhere, let's hope he has.' Harry said but kept his eyes on Charlie.

'We'll wait till he wakes, then I'll go see Aberforth. I might even contact Minerva, see if anyone has heard something from the Slytherin's.' Arthur said.

'Has Bill and the others been told?' Harry asked but never took his eyes off Charlie.

'I sent Errol to Shell Cottage, I'm sure they will turn up soon.'

'Something I want to know, how did they know where Charlie would be?' Molly asked.

'That is something else we need to find out Molly. Only family knows Charlie buying timber to fix those rooms. There is one way though, but they don't have anything to do with death eaters,' Arthur looked around at his family, 'We had to put forms in to have the work approved. So the ministry does know that Charlie is doing the work because he had to prove he was experienced before they did approve it.'

'Even if the ministry is run by idiots, they don't deal with death eaters. But someone knew Charlie was going out buying timber, someone knew where he was buying it and someone knew when he might turn up. If it was because of me, we get that and Charlie knew he had to be careful. But we were told, they came and told me they were all dead or locked up. So either they lied to us or because their too bloody stupid to do their job properly, they missed some and didn't want to admit it.'

'Calm down Harry, we will get the answers, it just might take a while. Now you're place is protected, no one can use magic there unless you remove those charms. Spirit won't let anyone hurt either of you, so Charlie might have to stick to the house until we do. For now let's just be here for him and hope this was an isolated incident and they get found soon.'

Harry nodded, but something told him this wasn't an isolated incident, something told him this was planned. The feelings inside him were telling him that this was just the first of many things that were going to happen and soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry was still sitting on the bed next to Charlie when he finally started to wake. Arthur went straight out to find the healer and brought him back into the room. Harry never moved, just gave the healer some space to check Charlie.

'Harry,' Charlie murmured.

'I'm here my love, open your eyes.'

Charlie blinked a few times before he stared straight at Harry, 'Hey, what happened?'

'You got attacked.'

'Right,' Charlie saw his parents, brother and his girlfriend before seeing the healer, 'So when can I go home?'

'Let me check you over Mr. Weasley, then I should be able to tell you,' the healer instantly went about examining Charlie, then gave him another potion, making Charlie grimace and Harry snicker, 'You're healing nicely, now if I allow you to go home, will you need to have someone with you at all time. Because you need to stay in bed, no moving and you will need help to the bathroom.'

'I'm with him all the time, we are married.'

'I meant no offence Mr. Potter, just that you could be working. Mr. Weasley will need full time care for at least another two days, maybe three.'

'Sorry for snapping, but no, I don't work, so I can be home with Charlie all the time. It's also safer than here, no one can use magic at our home unless I remove my charms.'

'Don't forget Spirit, no one would dare try to get past him,' Arthur said.

'Who's Spirit?' the healer asked.

'My wolf,' Harry said but stared at Charlie, 'So can I take him home now?'

'Yes, but he will need potions, can you make them or have someone else make them?'

'I'll make them,' Hermione said.

'I've got a potions room, I'll have no trouble making the potions. I just need a list of what's needed,' Harry said ignoring Hermione.

'But Harry, you were never that good at potions,' Hermione said.

'You don't know anything about Harry anymore,' Charlie said, 'He's brilliant at potions and has a room set up that's better than the Hogwarts potions room. So my love, take me home and then you can make my potions while mum makes me something to eat.'

'How did you know I was going to do that Charlie?'

'Because that's what you do mum, cook and you love to cook for us especially when we're sick or hurt.'

'Dad, give me a hand with Charlie,' Harry threw the blankets of Charlie and helped him sit up, 'Nice and easy love.'

'I'm fine Harry, you don't have to be so gentle. I'm a tough dragon handler remember, I can take this.'

'You'll do what I say Charlie, so nice and easy,' Harry helped Charlie stand with Arthur's help, 'Thank you and sorry I got angry.'

'Understandable Mr. Potter, I'm just supposed to follow the rules set out for healers. As your marriage is not recognised here, I had to speak with Mr. Weasley's parents.'

'Hopefully when there are intelligent people running the ministry and not the idiots they have now, that will change,' Harry shook the healers hand then helped Charlie out.

'I can help look after Charlie, he is my brother,' Ron said.

'Was your brother and if you come near the house again, Spirit will have a feed. He takes Harry's words seriously. I don't need you Ron, I don't want you, just like you didn't want us. Take me home love,' Charlie said as he leant against Harry and his father as they made their way out of St Mungo's with Molly following.

Ron and Hermione watched them leave, 'They won't forgive us for something we didn't even realise we were doing,' Hermione said sadly.

'Maybe that will change if we can find out who did this, let's go,' Ron took Hermione's hand and they also left St Mungo's.

Over the next couple of days, Charlie was healing, but Harry still refused to let him do anything. He did allow him to sit downstairs in the living room or the movie room, but that was all.

Arthur, Molly, Aberforth and Minerva had received more bad news and from someone they never expected.

Harry and Charlie were sitting together in the living room when Arthur, Molly, Aberforth and Minerva stepped into the house.

'We've got some news, none good,' Arthur said as they sat down.

'What's going on dad?'

'To start with, they refused our license. They didn't even have to give a reason. I did ask, they refuse to say anything,' Arthur said.

'I got a visit from some inspectors, they said my pub needs a lot of work to bring it up to the new safety standards the ministry has brought forward, so they have closed me down until they can be done,' Aberforth said.

'But Minerva has the worst news, we all agreed it's absolutely disgusting and shocking,' Molly said sadly.

'What's going on Minerva?' Harry asked.

'They have sacked me as headmistress, then told me I am no longer needed as a staff member at all. They have given me to the end of the week to leave Hogwarts. I have lived there for over forty years, I have shed blood for that school, a place I love and they treat me like this. Let's just say I'm absolutely furious right now. The moment I got the noticed, I knew I would have to remove those books, memories and Albus' instruments. They do not belong to Hogwarts, they belonged to Albus and to you. I also had an idea why this is happening, so I…accidentally destroyed all your records.'

'The ministry are getting back at me by doing all this to you. Right, well they won't get away with it, we have to work out something. But not just about what they have done to you, they tried to kill Charlie.'

'There's something else Harry. Ron and Hermione really wanted to help, as a way of making up for the way they treated you. They said they never even realised they were ignoring you. So Ron went to the auror office pretending to ask about becoming an auror. The moment he got Kingsley alone, he found something out. See Kingsley knew about all this, but he was ordered and threatened not to say anything. He has been trying to work out how to get news to us without them finding out. So when Ron turned up, it worked perfectly. They acted like Kingsley was explaining to Ron about being an auror, then they continued their talk during lunch. They couldn't take the chance that anyone would overheard them. After lunch, Ron asked Kingsley where the bathrooms were as he hadn't been at the ministry for a long time. So Kingsley showed Ron the bathroom, making sure he said he'll use it himself before going back to work.' Arthur saw Harry's anger rise and they all knew he was going to do something, they just didn't know what.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Before you go off Harry, let me finish,' Arthur said trying to calm Harry down, 'Kingsley was able to explain to Ron that the new minister was behind all this. He had instructed all departments that if anyone with the name Weasley wanted anything, they were to be refused, same for Aberforth, they had to come up with an idea to hurt him, that's when they must have come up with the idea of safety measures for his pub. Minerva, well as the new minister is also a governor of Hogwarts that was easy for him to achieve. Kingsley explained that my department were told to make my life impossible so I would quit.'

'Did he hear anything about who attacked Charlie?'

'Yes, the new minister secretly released two death eaters to do the job for him. They were supposed to kill him then the new minister was going to offer you the support of the whole ministry to find out who had killed Charlie. He hoped that you would finally show your support for him because he has been losing support ever since the memorial at Hogwarts.'

'Why didn't Kingsley get into contact with the order of the phoenix, he could have done that away from the ministry.'

'They took his wife Harry, he doesn't know where she is or even if she's alive. They said she will stay alive as long as he keeps his mouth shut, so he's hoping she is. He wanted to warn us but he couldn't take the chance until he could find out where they had her, which he still hasn't found out.'

'Damn,' Harry stared at Charlie, 'Is there any way to get proof of what he's done?'

'From what Kingsley was able to tell Ron in the time he had, there are no written proof of anything anywhere, the new minister even removed his memories of these plans in case someone got some evidence which meant the aurors could look into his mind.'

'So there's no way to prove any of this?'

'No, but Ron did give us an idea. He said if you took the power of the wand and used it you might be able to find those memories, using the cloak as well.'

'He knows I hid that wand, I never wanted it or the power, it's dangerous.'

'You have to explain what he meant, Ron wouldn't tell us, he said he promised you he wouldn't say anything,' Arthur said.

'Yeah, what's this wand Harry?' Charlie asked.

'I didn't want anyone to know, it would have put you all in danger, but I'll explain in a minute,' Harry looked over at Minerva, 'It would mean breaking in to get it.'

'Yes, which I can do while I'm still allowed to be at Hogwarts. I believe that is another reason why they want me out of there, to find that wand. They or he must have heard it mentioned that night.'

'With the enchantments we put around it, they will never get their hands on it, plus it is mine, they would not get the power even if they could find it,' Harry sighed, 'Okay, the wand is the elder wand, I own it but I hid it. Now I won the wand, but Voldemort used it that night, he never knew I owned it, that's why his spell backfired onto him. That wand recognised me as its owner. He broke open Dumbledore's tomb to get it because he had been trying to find it for about a year. He found out Dumbledore owned it, which he did, until the night he died.'

'Albus was disarmed that night by Draco Malfoy, Harry disarmed Draco at his home when they were taken prisoner. So Harry became the owner of the elder wand. Now by itself it is a very powerful wand for its owner, but for Harry, there's more to it which makes Harry more powerful. Do you want to explain Harry?' Minerva asked.

'Okay, the deathly hallows. It's three items, the elder wand, the resurrection stone and the cloak of invisibility. I own all three, which makes me master of death. Now at first I thought it meant I could beat death, but it's not really about that and I still don't know exactly what it does mean. But the one thing I do know is what they gave me once I held all three items, not together, just had them all at one time. The cloak I've owned since Dumbledore gave me my father's cloak my first Christmas at Hogwarts. The wand you know how I got that. The stone was inside the snitch Dumbledore left me in his will.'

'Did he want you to own these three items?' Charlie asked.

'No, he didn't, at first anyway. He meant for Snape to own the wand.'

'Then why did he leave you the stone?'

Harry got up and knelt in front of the fireplace, 'He knew I needed it, he knew I had to die, he knew that would be hard for me, so he knew I would need help,' Harry stood up and faced everyone. 'Just before I faced Voldemort, I used the stone. I brought back Remus, Sirius and my parents, they helped me, stayed with me and gave me the courage I needed that night because I was scared, bloody scared. But when I saw them, spoke to them, I realised if I died I would be with them. When I worked that out, I was able to walk right up to him and he never saw how scared I was, but not of dying anymore, of hoping all of you would survive and I was hoping he would kill me quickly, he liked to use pain on people that displeased him, he'd used it on me before. But those items, when united gives the owner more power than they already had. I never knew any of that until I first bought this place. Any spell I used I found easy to do, any enchantments, even ones that I'd never heard of before, I could do. Potions became easy, non-verbal spells became easy, wandless magic became easy. So you see, if I had the wand which gives me even more power than probably all of you put together and I use my cloak, I should be able to get into his office and hopefully find the proof we need. I could also go into his home if it's not in his office. I might find out where Kingsley's wife is. I will need a diversion to get him out of the office. Using the imperius curse on his guards will be easy even if they are taught to fight it, they couldn't fight me, not with that wand or the power.'

'You said you need to break in to get it, break into what?' Arthur asked.

Harry looked at Aberforth, 'Your brother's tomb, I put it back with its last owner.'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Okay, what we're talking about here is illegal if we get caught, but I'm willing. We can't let him get away with this, any of it, but more importantly, he tried to kill my son,' Arthur said.

'I'm in, they need to be stopped,' Aberforth said.

'I have dedicated my life to teaching and this is the way he treats me, so I am definitely in,' Minerva said, 'I just need to find somewhere to stay until hopefully this can be worked out and I'm allowed back to Hogwarts.'

'You can stay here, there's eight bedrooms and it's safe here.' Harry said.

'Thank you but only if you and Charlie are sure?'

'We are Minerva, you stay until we get you back into Hogwarts where you belong.'

'I'm in, I will not let anyone get away with trying to hurt or kill my children,' Molly said and everyone heard the anger in her voice.

'If you've only got a week, then you and Harry should get that wand in case they change their mind. For all we know, they are watching this place and know you lot are here.' Charlie said.

'I'll go with you now Minerva, but under the cloak so they won't know I'm with you. Who is going to be running the school when you go?'

'He's bringing in someone, he never told me who.'

'Does the staff know?'

'Not yet, we thought we should explain all this to you first.'

'Let me get the cloak,' Harry raced up the stairs, grabbed his cloak, then remembered the map, so he grabbed that as well before heading downstairs, 'I brought the map in case we need it.'

'It might be needed, we won't know until we get there.'

'Can you stay with Charlie, he's still not fully healed yet and getting impatient.'

Charlie scowled, 'I'm fine, Harry's just being over cautious.'

'We know what you are like Charlie, so we're staying,' Arthur said.

'Spirit, unless mum and dad help Charlie, he's not to move off that settee, make sure he doesn't.'

Spirit sat right beside Charlie, staring at him which made all of them laugh but Charlie glared at Harry.

'Now you've got no choice love, live with it,' Harry knelt next to Charlie, 'They tried to kill you, I won't let them get away with that.'

'Don't do anything stupid Harry, get the proof, that's all we need to make them pay.'

'Oh, he'll pay,' Harry leaned down and kissed Charlie, but they kept their eyes on each other, 'I love you.'

'I love you to, please be careful.'

'I will,' Harry stood up, 'I shouldn't be long.'

'Put the cloak on Harry, because I have a feeling we are being watched,' Minerva waited until Harry was covered then she nodded to the others before leaving the house. She acted like she was alone, then apparated away knowing Harry will be right behind her.

'I'll follow you through,' Harry said quietly then waited until Minerva took the enchantments down from the gates, then she stepped through and slowly closed the gate giving Harry time to get in. 'I'll stay at the tomb, we have to make sure no one is around.'

'I worked that out, I'm calling for all students and staff to come to the great hall that I have something serious to explain to them. The moment you see it has cleared from out here, get the wand then come to my office.'

'I'll be there,' Harry watched her walk away while he stepped over to the large white marble tomb, 'I never thought I'd need to use this Dumbledore, but I do now,' Harry sighed, then turned around so he could keep an eye on the students and staff that were outside. When he heard Minerva's amplified voice, he started watching until everyone was inside the castle. The moment he never saw anyone else, whether staff or student, Harry removed the enchantments, then made a small break in the marble. He reached in and grabbed the wand, slipping it inside his wand strap on his arm, then he fixed the tomb, replaced the enchantments, then headed into the castle. He heard the uproar of people, students and staff all yelling about Minerva McGonagall being sacked and made to leave Hogwarts. Harry couldn't listen, so he went straight up to the large oval office, 'Dumbledore.'

'This is terrible Harry, I hope you are able to find a way to fix this.'

Harry pulled the wand out, 'That's why I decided to get this. But we need to get all the memories out of here, the books and you're belongings.'

'Yes, Minerva has already packed the memories and the pensieve. The books are still where you put them and the enchantments are still around it.'

Harry nodded then pointed his wand at Dumbledore's portrait, removed the enchantments, opened it, he removed the large old books and placed them in his bag before closing the portrait again.

'They tried to kill Charlie, I won't let them get away with that.'

'I know you want Harry, but please think first and don't do anything rash.'

'I'm not going to kill him even if I want to. He deserves to rot in Azkaban for what he's done. Can you tell me anything about Herbert Pickford that might help?'

'He was always very arrogant, he wasn't into dark magic nor did he support Voldemort. One thing I remember about him as a child, he used to be petrified of ghosts, even the harmless ones like nick. He wasn't very good at defence against the dark arts, he was good at potions though, about average with the other subjects. One thing that stood out though, he was ambitious and did end up prefect and head boy.'

'So because he finally got the minister for magic job, but couldn't get me to support the ministry, he's realising he might lose what he's been after for years. You know Dumbledore, all he had to do was allow Charlie and I to marry and do the right thing with the memorial, right for the people, not for the ministry and not for him and everything would have been alright.'

'Yes, he should have, but that is another thing about Mr. Pickford. He always believed he was right and never let anyone talk him out of anything. Minerva went through his old files from when he was a student, she found his old address, whether it is the same address we do not know. For all we do know that place might not be in his family anymore.'

'I'll check it out, find out one way or another,' Harry sighed then stared around the office, 'I always loved this office, let's hope Minerva ends up back in here. She deserves this job, she's good at it and is the best person to sit in that chair. They want to hurt her because they know she supported me and we're friends, but I think they found out how much I came to care for Minerva McGonagall. She's one of the best people I've ever met, so I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she comes home. I have to stop these people before someone comes along and tries to take over our world like Voldemort did. We can never let that ever happen again,' Harry sighed again then sat down not realising that Minerva had heard everything Harry had said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Minerva had packed her belongings, she sent everything to Harry's home, then did the same with everything that belonged to Albus. The last thing she did was reach up and take the sword of Gryffindor and hand it to Harry.

'Why are you giving me the sword?'

'Albus is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, so technically he could leave it to you and he did. He knew you never wanted to keep it, but right now, it will not remain at Hogwarts, not with that man running it.'

Harry nodded then took the sword and picked up his bag, 'Is there anything else that he shouldn't get his hands on?'

'No, I've gone over everything with Albus. So let's get out of here Harry, I sent an owl to him to let him know I've left. I did not want to have him escort me from Hogwarts. He should be receiving that owl about now,' Minerva led the way to the seven floor, they stepped into the room of requirement and went through the tunnel to Aberforth's pub, where Harry put his cloak back over himself then they apparated straight to Harry's place. As far as anyone knew, Minerva went into the house alone.

'Why have you got a sword?' Charlie asked as Harry stepped inside.

'Albus left it for Harry in his will, he was entitled as he was related to Godric Gryffindor. We both agreed that this sword will not stay at Hogwarts while he was in charge.'

'I'll be right back love, I'll just show Minerva to her room,' Harry smiled then headed upstairs with Minerva, 'I thought the rooms furthest away from mine and Charlie's room would be best, so you can take your pick, but their all the same and have their own bathrooms.'

'Then I'll take the end one, to make sure I do not hear you and Charlie. But thank you Harry, hopefully I will be back at Hogwarts and if I'm not, then I will look for a home to spend my last year's in.'

'Stay as long as you want Minerva, settle in and I'll get us some tea,' Harry went back downstairs put the bag and sword in his office then headed out to the living room where he kissed Charlie, 'I noticed Spirit never moved,' Harry rubbed the wolf's ears.

'He never moved or looked away from Charlie,' Arthur grinned.

'He knew Charlie shouldn't move. But we got everything, all the memories, all the books and all of Dumbledore's possessions.'

'We've been talking about this diversion Harry. Since Ron wanted to help, why not let him and Hermione do the diversion. Herbert Pickford thinks they still like him and are on his side. He also thinks you have nothing to do with them anymore.'

'I think we should let them Harry, but we haven't worked out how they will get him out of his office.'

Harry sat there thinking for a few minutes, 'Dad, doesn't the aurors use a pensieve and if the minister needs to see a memory, he goes into that office. I'm sure Mad-Eye said something about Fudge doing that.'

'Yes, he does, there are only two pensieves in the ministry. The aurors have one and the department of mysteries have one.'

'Okay, why don't we have Ron acting like he listened in on our conversation, but a conversation we orchestrated, something that makes us look bad, but it will give Ron a reason to show his memory to Pickford of what he was seeing and hearing.'

'Damn smart Harry, we could do that, work on something that sounds like we going to overtake the ministry or something,' Aberforth grinned.

'Yeah, something like that. Okay, but first, can we trust Hermione and Ron to do this and not do something stupid to blow it?'

'Ron really wanted to help Harry, Hermione did too, but it looked better with Ron talking to Kingsley about the aurors.'

'Alright, I lost my trust in them, but they did get this information to us. Now about Kingsley's wife, we need to know any place Pickford ever lived or does live or even owns. I can go under the cloak and check each place. Once we find her, then Kingsley can go back to the way he was now he knows that bloke is an idiot and dangerous and his wife is safe.'

'We've got polyjuice potion Harry, maybe we could get into the personnel files, find out where he lives,' Charlie suggested.

'That could work, they sent me an owl, they want me to officially sign out and get my last wages. I have to do that in the personnel office. I just need to get them out of the office, so I'd need another diversion.'

'Why don't we have dinner, I got it ready while you were gone. Hopefully we can work out some more plans when we've got a full stomach.'

'I'll be in that, I am a bit hungry.'

'You're always hungry love,' Harry chuckled, 'I could eat even if I don't really feel like it. But we're all going to need our strength and our minds working properly.'

Everyone went into the dining room to enjoy Molly's cooking but they all noticed Harry seemed distracted.

'You're not eating Harry, so what's up?' Charlie asked.

'Something Dumbledore said to me while I was waiting for Minerva,' Harry looked up at Charlie, 'About Pickford, he's scared of ghosts, he was even scared of Nick.'

'Yeah, what about it?'

Harry put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the stone, 'I could show him some ghosts, scare the life out of him.'

'Okay, yes you could, but what good would that do with our plans?' Arthur asked.

'It wouldn't, I just want to give him a scare. Imagine, he could be sitting in his office or home, I'm under my cloak, he wouldn't see me, then all of a sudden, a couple of dead people appear before him.'

'Okay, say you do this, who would you bring back?' Charlie asked.

'Well, he wants to hurt all of you because of me. What if he saw my father and my godfather, or even my mother? From what Sirius told me, mum had one hell of a temper, something about being a red head.'

'Alright, that might make you feel better Harry, but it's more important to get these plans worked out.'

'I know dad, but I'm thinking right after we get the proof. I just want him to realise who he decided to hurt. People that know me know not to hurt the ones I care about, I don't take that very well and it's time he found that out.'

Charlie, Arthur, Molly, Aberforth and Minerva all heard the edge to Harry's voice and realised that no matter what they said, Harry was going to make Herbert Pickford suffer. They also realised that if Charlie had died, the man that caused that would have followed, but he would have died painfully, not quick at all and Harry would have made sure he knew who was killing him. After everything Harry had been through, then his depression and it was thanks to Charlie that helped him with that. He was never going to let anyone use or hurt him again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Two days later their plans were made and in place, Ron had an appointment with Herbert Pickford. He explained that he had been listening in on Harry, Minerva and his parent's conversations and that he heard some disturbing news. The group inside Harry's home were going to make sure Pickford was sacked as minister but also disgraced in front of the wizarding world. Ron made it sound casual when he offered to let Herbert Pickford see his memory of the conversation as he believed his old friend and parents were in the wrong and Mr. Pickford was in the right.

It went perfectly, Herbert Pickford and Ron left his office, the minister sealing it to anyone entering, then left, but also made sure a guard stood near his door and he was not to let anyone enter.

Harry had been standing outside the door, not far from the guards. When he saw Pickford and Ron leave, he pointed the elder wand at the auror, imperiused him and used a confundus charm so he could slip into the office unseen. Harry didn't know how long he had, they all agreed ten minutes and no longer. Kingsley was going to try and make sure he stayed longer but if not then ten minutes was all they were counting on. So Harry started to go through every drawer and cabinet in the room. He never found anything, so he cast some revealing charms and discovered a hidden space behind one of the pictures of a previous minister, just like the space behind Albus Dumbledore's portrait. Harry used a few spells to undo any enchantments and found three vials of memories. He knew he couldn't be sure these were the ones they needed, not till he got back to the house. So he put the vials inside his pocket, replaced them with identical bottles with fake memories, then quietly and again unseen, he left the office. Kingsley had explained about a secret entrance that is only used for the minister. So Harry went back down towards the end of the corridor and slipped through the unseen and unknown door. He knew Arthur Weasley was at that time in the personnel office with Hermione. She was going in not long after Arthur, then keep the woman in there talking about a career working in that office while Arthur went about filling out his official release forms, but also as the woman was talking with Hermione, he used a confundus charm then petrified her, so he could go through the files and find any address Pickford ever had. That was one thing with the ministry, they kept all information, old and new. When Arthur was done, he nodded to Hermione, removed the petrifying charm and Hermione was just talking like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

'Thank you for your time Mrs. Shelbourne, you've given me a lot to think about. So maybe one day I might end up working in here beside you,' Hermione smiled at the confused woman, shook her hand and left.

Arthur pretended to be still filling out his form, then he walked over to the woman, handed her his form then he left. Arthur met up with Harry in a small laneway not far from the ministry. They both looked at Hermione, nodded then apparated away.

The moment they stepped into the house, which now had the fidelius charm and a few other enchantments around it, one to stop anyone entered Harry's home without his permission and two if anyone tried to get in like Pickford who had been in the house before, he would be blocked from entering. But Harry went a bit further, if he kept trying to get in either through a door or window, his hand would burn at anything he touched and if he aimed any spell at the house it would rebound on its attackers.

Harry pulled three vials out of his pocket and put them on the table. Arthur pulled out a few pieces of parchment and put them on the table.

'So we need to see if these are the memories of his plans for us?' Charlie stared at the vials.

'Yes, but we don't all need to, it just needs to be checked,' Arthur said.

'I will do that now, why don't you go through those addresses and try to find Mrs. Shacklebolt,' Minerva got nods from everyone, so she took the vial and went to Harry's office where Albus Dumbledore's pensieve now sat.

Harry, Charlie, Arthur, Molly and Aberforth each took some parchment and started reading.

'He has a few places by the looks of these. One he lives in, one his parents owned that he never bothered with after they died, one old building and another house that he rents out. That place wouldn't be the one he used unless it was rented to someone that he knows and was helping him.' Arthur said.

'I'll check his parents old home first. Sounds like its deserted and just sitting there, it's also in the country, so it wouldn't get a lot of people just turning up.'

'What if he has those death eaters watching her Harry, it could be dangerous,' Charlie said and everyone could hear how worried he was.

'They won't see me under the cloak Charlie, plus I have the wand. Remember what I said, the cloak isn't like other invisibility cloaks, it's the cloak of invisibility, there is a difference. This is more powerful than others, no one will see me.'

'Yeah, I remember, but I can't help worrying.'

'I know love, but I'll be fine. What did Ron say about what he was going to do when he left the ministry?'

'He was heading back to the Burrow to wait, there isn't anything else he can do until they hear from us. They know this place is now being watched, so they can't come here. We couldn't connect the floo because then the ministry would know.'

'They should stay there, then it doesn't look suspicious.' Charlie said.

Minerva stepped into the kitchen, 'It's the right memories, it's all there. The plan to kill Charlie using death eaters, his plan to make Harry believe he wanted to help, all about Arthur and Molly's plans for their restaurant and Aberforth's pub, the plans to get me out of Hogwarts for two reasons, one, I'm close to Harry, two, the wand, he did want it. There are a few other plans that he never put into action, one for Neville, but he never worked out what to do about him and one for Ginny. He was going to see if he could get her thrown off the Holyhead Harpies team, but he wasn't sure Gwenog Jones would go with the story he was trying to work on. The main one was for Harry, once he had Harry believing he wanted to help, he was going to make sure Harry always supported him and was going to use him as much as possible, using any means he could. He was determined that people will think that Harry Potter, the saviour was his friend and behind him in every way. Then he was going to find a way to get the wand off him.'

Everyone realised how far this bloke was willing to go to keep his job but more importantly, to have Harry support him. Pickford might not be into dark magic, but he was just as evil as Voldemort because he was willing for someone to die to get what he wanted. But now they had their proof, they just needed to find Kingsley's wife before exposing Pickford for what he really was. A power hungry delusional idiot who wanted to use Harry Potter's name and good nature and none of them were going to let him get away with that.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Harry knew Charlie was worried, so they sat snogging for a few minutes, before putting his cloak over himself and walked outside. None of them could be seen because now Pickford and the ministry thinks Harry, the Weasley's, Aberforth and Minerva were up to illegal activities they would be arrested instantly.

Harry arrived at the old farm house, he found no wards or enchantments around the place, so he cast a few human revealing charms, he found nothing, but decided to check by looking even if he didn't think this was the place where Mrs. Shacklebolt was being held. Being under the cloak, if anyone was there, they wouldn't see him, so he went about searching the house and the few buildings outside, again no sign of anyone. He did another revealing charm to see if there might be hidden caves or anything that might be considered a dwelling, again, nothing. So after searching everywhere, Harry decided to check one of the other addresses, the old building in a deserted muggle area.

Harry arrived in a small alleyway, then quietly made his way to the building he needed. The moment he went around the back and looked in one of the windows, he saw the two death eaters, but not Mrs. Shacklebolt. Harry sat and thought for a few minutes, and figured she had to be here, someone must be keeping an eye on her, he just hoped the woman was alive. He slipped into the building using a window in another room, then cast a silencing charm around his feet because the ground was covered in glass and other bits of material. He went from room to room until he found Mrs. Shacklebolt tied and petrified to a bed in what looked to be the old office in the building. Harry cast the muffliato spell then knelt next to Mrs. Shacklebolt before taking the petrifying charm off her.

'Shhh, I'm here to get you out of here,' Harry whispered.

'You're Harry Potter, a friend of Kingsley's.'

'Yes, we just found out that you were taken. Now read this,' Harry waited until the woman read his note, 'Now, you are going to wear this cloak, climb out this window and go to that address, that's my home. Please listen, do not try to go to your husband, he's being watched and they could kill him. Minerva McGonagall and Aberforth Dumbledore are both at my place with my family. Tell them I found the death eaters and I'm going to bind them then come home.'

'Is Kingsley alright?'

'Yes, he just has to be careful. So quietly stand up and I'll cover you. Once you're gone, I'll take care of these two.'

'Thank you,' she smiled then stood up, Harry put the cloak over her and helped her out the window, 'Please make sure Kingsley stays safe.'

'I will, now go, straight to that address.' Harry heard her apparate away before he pointed the wand at the door taking off the muffliato spell, then he stomped on some of the broken glass to attract the death eaters, but Harry was ready and had the elder wand in his hand ready to take them on.

Everyone at the Potter home all heard the front door, Spirit sprinted towards the door, but he didn't growl or howl. Then they saw Kingsley's wife.

'Mrs. Shacklebolt, Harry found you,' Minerva took the woman's arm and sat her down.

'Yes, he told me to use his cloak and come straight here.' she handed the cloak to Minerva McGonagall.

'Where's Harry?' Charlie asked looking scared.

'He said he wanted to take care of those death eaters.'

'Damn, I knew I should have went with him.'

'Charlie, calm down, Harry can deal with two death eaters. I'm more worried how he will deal with them,' Arthur said.

'But what if something happens, Harry's pissed off right now, it might make him reckless,' Spirit grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled him towards the sofa, 'What Spirit?'

'It looks like he wants you to sit down, I think Spirit knows Harry's going to be fine.' Minerva said.

'I know they have a special friendship, Spirit does anything Harry wants and has since the time he got him,' Charlie rubbed the wolf's ears, 'I hope you do know Spirit or I might just tell my husband he won't be getting any more sex.'

Spirit gave a low howl and to everyone, what sounded like a sad howl making everyone laugh, then Spirit put his head on Charlie's lap.

'He loves you Charlie, but he doesn't want Harry upset.'

'Harry upset, I'm pissed off at him at the moment. He should have just come home.'

Molly stepped back into the living room, 'Here Mrs. Shacklebolt, a nice cup of tea and something to eat, you look like you could use it.'

'Thank you, and my name is Martha.'

'I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur, our son Charlie and the one married to Harry, Minerva McGonagall and Aberforth Dumbledore.'

'It's nice to meet you, but when can I see Kingsley?'

'Very soon, the man that did this put together a lot of plans, one was to kill Charlie. So as long as Kingsley keeps doing what he's told, he'll be fine.'

Harry stepped into the house and straight away Charlie had him in his arms, snogging him hungrily and Spirit was nudging both their legs.

The moment their lips parted Charlie started, 'Why didn't you come straight home?' he yelled.

'I wasn't going to let the chance go of those two escaping once they realises Mrs. Shacklebolt was gone and they could have alerted Pickford. Why are you so angry love?'

'Harry, you shouldn't have done it alone, what if they had others there that we didn't know about?'

Harry smiled, then slipped the wand from his sleeve, 'They had no chance against me Charlie. They are bound, petrified and tied tight to one of the steel beams. But I also cast a few enchantments around them, so if they did get untied and if they did get out of the petrifying charm, they couldn't move or leave, so it's all fine. Please don't be angry with me love, I couldn't let them go. There just lucky I didn't kill them as they are the ones that tried to kill you.'

'I know, but you scared the life out of me, so don't do it again.'

'Charlie even threated that you'd get no sex,' Arthur said.

Harry stared up at Charlie, 'Don't do that to me love, I'm addicted to your…' Harry hesitated as he saw everyone watching them, 'You know what I'm addicted to, I don't think the others need to hear it. Now let's just work on getting Kingsley here then get that bastard,' Harry put his arm around Charlie and sat down with the others while they worked on their next part of their plans.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

The group in Harry's home had their next lot of plans ready. Harry used his old coin that he found in his old pouch and sent a message to Hermione and Ron, which told Ron to go to the ministry. The moment Kingsley saw Ron, and if he had a smile, he knew his wife was alright and safe. Then Kingsley would put his part of the plan into action.

The group, including Mrs. Shacklebolt all went down through the trees on Harry's property, where Harry had removed a small section of the enchantments so they could apparate to the ministry.

Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Aberforth, Harry, Charlie, Spirit and Martha met Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Percy, George, Neville, Lee, Angelina, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Susan, Parvati, Padma, Hermione and most of the staff of Hogwarts in a small deserted lane not far from the entrance to the ministry. They were waiting for Harry's coin to get hot with the message that everyone was ready.

'How do you think it will go?' Neville asked.

'Knowing Kingsley, everything will go perfectly. He knows his wife is safe and with us, he knows there are a few of us coming so he'll have the few aurors that are there, ready,' Harry said staring at the entrance.

'Why did you bring Spirit though Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I thought Spirit would like to be here to see this, he loves Charlie and Pickford tried to kill him,' Harry glanced down at the wolf then gave him a rub on his ears, then Harry felt the coin, 'It's time,' Harry said after reading the message, 'Their heading to the atrium now.'

'Let's go,' Aberforth said then led the way through the group entrance for visitors. Once they were inside they all kept their backs to the lifts and spread out so it didn't look like one group, all except Harry who faced the lifts and was spotted straight away and so was his wolf.

Kingsley with his auror, Ron and Herbert Pickford stepped out of the lifts and saw Harry standing alone in the middle of the atrium.

'Arrest him Kingsley,' Pickford sneered at Harry.

'Oh…Minister,' Kingsley, his aurors and Ron all pointed their wands at Pickford as Harry and his group all joined and walked slowly towards him, 'I don't think so.'

'Spirit hold him,' Harry said then laughed as the wolf clamped his teeth around Pickford's groin, 'I wouldn't move if I was you, he's hungry.'

'You have been planning to overtake the ministry, you belong in Azkaban,' Pickford said.

'Oh really,' Harry grinned then pulled out three vials of memories, 'What you heard and seen from Ron was a conversation we orchestrated for him to overhear so he could let you think that is what we were doing and we did that just for you Mr. Pickford. You planned to kill my husband, you released two death eaters to do the job. You kidnapped Kingsley's wife and as you can see, she is with us, I found out where she was and rescued her. You made sure the Weasley family suffered, made Aberforth Dumbledore close his pub and sacked Minerva McGonagall. I think it will be you who is going to be spending the rest of your life time in Azkaban Pickford,' Harry stepped closer until his face was right in the man's face, 'You should have realised how stupid you were trying to go up against me or to hurt anyone I care about,' Harry's voice was low and menacing and everyone heard it. 'Remember the day you came to my home, I said Albus Dumbledore was my friend, someone that taught me things you could never imagine. Yes I did kill Voldemort, but killing him was nothing compared to what I want to do to you. One thing that makes me better than you, I don't hurt or kill anyone, not even to get what I want. If I can't earn something, I don't deserve it. I did catch your death eaters, but I never killed them. So tell me Pickford, how could you ever think you could have the slightest chance of outthinking me or out fighting me?'

'You destroyed this world we fought to make safe.'

'We…fought to make safe, were you at Hogwarts the night of the fighting?' Minerva said angry, 'I think not, we, everyone you see here supporting Harry was at Hogwarts making our world safe, not to mention Harry killing Voldemort which did make our world safe. You hid like all the others that wanted power but were too afraid to fight. You are a coward Mr. Pickford.'

Harry chuckled as he looked up at Minerva, 'There's that look I know so well.'

'You should Harry, I gave you this look more times than I care to remember.'

'I think we should lock him up now Harry, so could you ask Spirit to let him go?' Kingsley nodded down at the wolf.

Harry stared at Pickford then down at Spirit, he snapped his fingers then laughed as Spirit bit down further before releasing the man's genitals.

'I could have told Spirit bite them off, but I'm not like you Pickford. So even though you are unharmed, you are going to suffer.'

Filius Flitwick stepped forward when he saw the governors, 'Let me tell the governors something. As of right now, all of the staff are on strike until Minerva is given her job back. The students of Hogwarts wish for me to tell you that they will not be studying and you might as well close down the school. Even the parents of all students are supporting Minerva McGonagall. So you have a choice, the kids go and learn themselves which could mean more people turning to the dark arts or you allow Minerva to return as headmistress to Hogwarts, where she belongs.'

'Mr. Potter,' an elderly man with a kind face stepped over to him, 'I'm Greyson Smith, one of the governors. I did not approve of Mr. Pickford sacking Minerva McGonagall nor did most of my colleagues. Only two others went along with Mr. Pickford. We wish for her to resume her post.'

'I'm Abner Snark, head of the Wizengamot. We spoke after being informed by Mr. Shacklebolt what had been going on. We wish to appoint a new minister who will say whether Minerva McGonagall has her job back,' the man stepped forward until he was standing near Harry.

'I hope you're not thinking of me, because the answer is no. This job needs someone older, wiser and that cares about our world and wants a world that is fair to all witches and wizards, that will do right for the people and not for themselves. I do wish for that, but I'm not old enough or wise enough.'

Mr. Snark smiled, 'Even though you are a very courageous and caring man, no, you are not old enough to run the magical world. Maybe in another twenty years that job will be yours. So the new minister, if he wishes to accept this job is Arthur Weasley.'

'Arthur,' Molly gasped as she looked at her husband.

Arthur looked around at his family who all nodded, 'I would gladly accept the position as minister and yes, Minerva McGonagall is as of now returned to her rightful place as headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and as long as I am minister, she will stay in that position until she decides it's time to hang up her robes.' Arthur smiled at Minerva who was surrounded by her staff, then the group around Harry Potter started to applaud her before everyone in the atrium, ministry workers and visitors alike all started applauding. Then they cheered as Kingsley had his aurors took Herbert Pickford away, ready to face a life in Azkaban while the tall dark man pulled his wife into his arms, holding her but he did smile gratefully at Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'It seems I am to stay here and start work, but Molly, what do you wish to do. Stay at home like you have done for the past thirty years or do what you really want to do in your heart, open your restaurant, because that will now be approved.'

'I would love to Arthur, but I would require help to get it started.'

'Then allow me mother,' Percy stepped forward, 'I used to think I wanted to work my way up through the ministry and hope one day to hold the job as minister. But I now know I am not suited for such a job. Let me be part of your enterprise.'

Molly hugged her son, 'If that is what you want Percy, then of course you can. But that will begin tomorrow.'

'That's right, for now, let's all go back to our place and celebrate we finally have a minister and a ministry that we can trust and put our faith into,' Charlie said as he put his arm around Harry and got nods from all their friends.

'I would love to Mr. Weasley, but I must return to Hogwarts and have Minerva's office ready for her return,' Filius shook Harry and Charlie's hand then gave a bow to Arthur, 'You will do your job well Arthur.'

'I plan to Filius,' Arthur smiled then turned to his children, 'I will see you back at the house after I have sorted our my office,' Arthur kissed his wife, hugged his children including Ron, then left with the Wizengamot and governors, as the staff of Hogwarts also left.

'I will need to gather my things from your home Harry, thank you again for everything and for allowing me to stay.'

'To me Minerva, you're family so you can stay anytime,' Harry hugged her, 'Now let's go home, I'm starving, plus I want some time with my man here.'

'Oh now that does sound good,' Charlie picked Harry up and threw him over his shoulder to loud laughter, 'Let's go or I might take him right here.'

Harry pulled out some parchment and handed it to Molly, 'Show that to everyone mum or they won't get in, then all of you have fun, I know I will be.'

Harry, Charlie and Spirit with everyone following left the ministry of magic and headed to his home. Spirit who walked between all the people while they ate some of Molly's cooking or drank some of Harry's alcohol and howled happily, even at Ron and Hermione who had been invited back to the house.

Minerva had gone to gather her things, including Albus Dumbledore's belongings, sent everything back to Hogwarts, hugged Harry and Charlie before leaving. Then Harry and Charlie raced up the stairs to whistles and crude comments because everyone knew what those two men were going to do.

Harry and Charlie were pulling at each other's clothes, when they were naked, Charlie pushed Harry onto his knees.

'I think I deserve a good suck for all the times you scared me, so man or mine, suck.'

Harry laughed and did exactly what Charlie wanted, he sucked, but he also licked and played. His mouth never stopped until he felt Charlie's juices shooting down his throat, sucked again, before bending over the bed.

'Now it's my turn for the scare you gave me my love, so fuck me.'

Charlie laughed this time and did exactly what Harry wanted, he fucked him. He started slow, he wanted to feel this as much as Harry did. But between how scared they had both been on losing the other and how busy they had been over the last few days, neither men had thought of sex once, so now they just couldn't control themselves until Charlie was thrusting hard into Harry and Harry forcing himself back onto Charlie.

Downstairs in different parts of the house, friends and family were having a great time. Neville led the group of their age into the pool room where for some unknown reason, they all stripped off naked and jumped into the pool. Ron and Hermione stood there not knowing what to do.

'Come on you two, if you're going to be friends with everyone again, then do what we all do, get naked and have fun,' Neville called out.

Ron and Hermione saw the large group in the pool smiling, so they looked at each other, shrugged, then took their clothes off and joined in on the fun.

Molly, Bill, Fleur, holding Victoire, Percy, and Aberforth all sat around the large dining table discussing how their world would be now Arthur was in charge. They knew one thing for certain, he would work for the people and not for himself.

Many hours later just as Charlie and Harry made it downstairs, Arthur, Kingsley and Martha stepped into the house, Kingsley instantly hugged Harry and Charlie at the same time making both men laugh.

'I'm sorry for the way I treated you, but you now know I never wanted any of that.'

'It's fine Kingsley and I'm glad to finally have my friend back. But we never spoke about how long they had your wife.'

'A few months after I decided to return to the aurors, he told me he took Martha and then told me his plans. I had no choice but to play along or he would have killed her.'

'Blimey, I never knew it was that long. Why couldn't you have trusted us to find her Kingsley, you know we would have done everything we could to get her out?'

'It was only a few weeks back that things changed. He used an animagi, a beetle to stay with me at all times. The only time she wasn't with me was when I used the bathroom.'

'Skeeter,' Harry growled angrily.

'Yes, I had one of the aurors take her to the cells after he made sure she couldn't transform. That was luck actually, I went to the bathroom and he came in at the same time. Something about seeing men pissing that she didn't want to see. So I spoke to him and explained the situation. Finally we put together a plan to capture her without Pickford finding out, but even then I was still being watched, just not as closely and then Ron turned up, it all fell into place after that.'

'I can't believe how far he was willing to go, how much he wanted me to show him support. Fine I killed Voldemort, but that's the only thing I did and really when it came down to it, a lot of that was luck and a lot was all of you and my friends. I couldn't have done that without everyone's help.'

'We know Harry, but it's you, like your parent's house, it gives people hope, you give people hope. Just hearing your name, seeing you, that gives everyone what they need. We all know our world will always have some that loved the dark arts, but if everyone has someone they can look to, that's all they need to do what is right. You are that symbol Harry, you have been since you were a year old and will be long after you have left this world. Your name will carry the generations through whatever trouble happens to be at the time. Pickford wanted all that to himself, not for the people, for himself. But now he is going to live out his days in Azkaban and we, all of us can work together for the people, not ourselves. So let's start by enjoying our time together and celebrate our win, what do you say saviour?' Arthur grinned at Harry.

Harry shook his head, then shook the new minister's hand, 'I say let's do it…Minister.'

From that moment on, the celebration of people that thought of each other as family went on late into the night. There was lots of laughter, lots of snogging, lots of food, lots of talking, but most of all, there was lots of love at the Potter home because everyone that was there was family.

The end:


End file.
